Aftermath
by synstropezia
Summary: "Ini semua 'Akibat' kesalahanmu jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan teman-temanmu yang tak berguna itu!"
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

 **Summary : "Ini semua 'Akibat' kesalahanmu jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan teman-temanmu yang tak berguna itu!"**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H, Erza.S

Genre : Friendship, mystery

Warning : Typo, dll

 **Collab : Fic of Delusion, synstropezia**

 **Idea by : Fic of Delusion**

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

 _Di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Diiringi tiupan harmonika yang mengalun bebas di udara. Dua anak lelaki tengah bermain kejar-kejaran di sana. Sesekali berlari mengelilingi batang, kemudian keluar jalur menginjak hamparan rumput, dengan telapak kaki mereka yang masih kecil itu. Dua pasang sepatu berbaris rapi, satu berwarna putih bersih dan hitam legam. Rambut spiky berkibar pelan ditiup angin. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba di belakang sang sahabat._

" _Hoi Natsu. Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya berhenti. Menatapi onxy yang bersinar diterpa mentari siang. Ia terkagum-kagum melihat bola raksasa yang memancarkan panas, sehingga tubuhnya tetap hangat walau sebentar lagi beralih musim_

" _Kata bu guru itu namanya matahari, ya? ….! Hebat sekali. Begitu besar dan cantik" telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk lingkaran di hamparan langit biru yang tiada hentinya bersinar, seakan memiliki daya baterai tidak terbatas_

" _Masa kamu tidak tau? Heh …. Dasar bodoh"_

" _Awas kau ….! Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi matahari, lalu membakar kulitmu sampai gosong!" ancaman tersebut tidak membuat sang sahabat gentar, justru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan absurdnya. Menggelitik perut yang sedari tadi bernyanyi minta diisi_

" _Hahahaha ….! Cita-citamu aneh. Mataharinya semakin tinggi, mau berteduh?"_

" _Tapi kata Bu Levy kita harus mempunyai cita-cita setinggi langit" ia membantah ucapan itu. Menggembungkan pipi kesal mengikuti di belakang sang sahabat. Kini mereka bersantai sejenak, mengambil kotak bekal di dalam tas lalu melahapnya bersama-sama_

" _Kalau milikmu, sih, ketinggian!"_

 _Sepotong roti dilahap tiga kali gigitan. Meninggalkan remah-remah di celana pendeknya yang disingkirkan sang sahabat. Grins khas itu nampak, dilukiskan bibir mungilnya sekaligus menyampaikan rasa terima kasih tersirat. Ya, mereka dekat ibarat perangko, kemana-mana selalu menempel bahkan pulang pun jalannya searah, seakan begitulah Tuhan melukiskan garis takdir, yang terus mengikat kedua bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut._

"… _. Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji, akan terus bersahabat selama-lamanya? Tidak boleh saling meninggalkan, ya?"_

" _Boleh juga. Ayo berjanji!"_

 _Jari kelingking saling berkaitan. Menandakan bahwa janji itu telah sah dan patut diwujud nyatakan. Mereka berbagi sebuah cerita, canda tawa, tangis maupun duka, di alur kehidupan yang silih berganti mengikuti zaman. Waktu bergulir sangat cepat. Secepat mata berkedip tau-tau kenangan manis tersebut sudah berakhir menjadi kisah masa lalu. Siapapun berharap akan satu hal, selamanya abadi dalam memori, terekam jelas tanpa garis-garis samar yang menganggu ingatan._

"Uhmmm … Ini … Dimana?" sepasang _onyx_ terbuka sempurna. Lewat ekor matanya mengelilingi seisi kamar bercat putih bersih. Meskipun agak kabur, ia berhasil menangkap sesosok wanita bersurai pirang, yang memandang sendu bercampur khawatir

"He-hey. Kau mengingatku, kan?" tanyanya mengguncang pelan bahu sang pemuda. Membuat kelopak itu membuka-menutup sebagai gerak refleks. Dia sangat lelah. Mengangkat tangan pun bagai ditimpa beban seratus kilo gram. Bukan hanya satu, ada banyak orang yang menunggu 'kepulangannya'

"Luingi?"

"Lucy Heartfilia! Meski salah menyebut nama aku memaafkanmu, Natsu bodoh" pipi berkulit putih itu menggembung kesal. Mengundang tawanya agar mampir memeriahkan suasana. Sebatas terkikik pelan pun merupakan suatu kemajuan besar. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh kekarnya yang kini kurus kering

"O-oh, aku ingat! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku …. Sedikit pusing"

"Kata dokter kamu mengalami gangguan ingatan ringan. Ta-tapi tenanglah! Kau bisa mengingat semuanya, sesegera mungkin" jelas Lucy gagal menahan air mata di ujung pelupuk. Menumpahkannya pada dada nan bidang yang tertutup seragam rumah sakit. Ini sukacita terbesar, setelah dia koma berhari-hari

"Syukurlah aku bisa mengingat sahabatku, hehehe …."

"Salah, yang benar itu pacarmu! Kau sering menciumku terutama di bagian kening, berkata 'aku mencintaimu' sebelum kita berpisah. Mulai mengingat sesuatu, huh?"

"…."

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy memiringkan kepala heran. Mendapati sang pemilik nama tak kunjung bersuara. Ya, dia berpikir sangat keras untuk menggali ingatan yang terkubur. Mengabaikan pening atau sakit di sepanjang daerah pelipis

"Kita jadian di taman saat makan es krim, bukan?" seru si salam tiba-tiba. Memecah suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka tiga menit berlalu. Lucy mengacak gemas rambut _spiky_ itu. Membuat kaget saja! Batinnya membentuk senyum simpul berluap gembira

"Benar Natsu! Aku tau kamu pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini, lalu sembuh dengan cepat dan kembali bersama kami"

"Terakhir kali …. Kepalaku membentur tembok atau apa?" ada juga beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Menggaruk belakang tengkorak melampiaskan jeratan bingung. Lagi pula wajar, Natsu baru bangun kemudian dipaksa mengingat banyak kejadian. Pasti memberatkan kinerja otaknya

"Bukan tembok, melainkan batu! Kita jatuh saat liburan memanjat tebing"

"Hmmm …. Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, kan?!"

"Hanya memar dan luka kecil. Khawatirlah terhadap dirimu sendiri, Natsu"

"Percayalah. Aku pasti mampu mengingat semuanya!" ia membulatkan tekad di depan pujaan hati, yang sukses mengusir mega kelabu di hati kecil seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Asalkan orang itu Natsu, maka badai sehebat apapun mampu dikalahkan

"Aku akan membantumu"

Dirinya amat bersyukur, memiliki wanita sebaik Lucy yang menyayangi dia sepenuh hati. Liburan panjang mereka akan segera berakhir. Tinggal satu minggu tersisa sebelum hari pertama masuk sekolah. Natsu menjalani rehabilitas sesaat. Berupaya keras mengembalikan fungsi kedua kaki yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Tak memerlukan waktu banyak, enam hari pun anggota tubuhnya mulai membaik, seperti kondisi sebelum kecelakaan dadakan tersebut terjadi.

 _Hari Minggu …._

Ingatannya pulih total. Bagaimana kronologis jelas kecelakaan itu. Teman-teman sekolah serta kenangan indah bersama Lucy. Natsu merasa puas sekarang, telah berhasil mengembalikan jati diri yang sempat menghilang. Mereka berenam berpesta di sebuah kedai langganan, dikelola seorang kakek tua bernama Makarov yang menjual aneka ramen. Natsu memesan seporsi mangkuk ukuran besar, ditambah irisan daging dan pastinya cabe guna memberi rasa pedas ke santapan makan siang.

"Wenak sewkali, uhmm … slurp … slurp … slurp …. Lucy, kwau hwarus mencwobanya" tawar Natsu dengan mulut penuh. Tak lupa meneguk sesondok kuah panas berwarna merah. Bayangkan saja, sepedas dan segila apa ramen berjulukan iblis tersebut

"Habiskan dulu baru bicara. Kebiasaan jelekmu harus diubah. Ingat, kita sudah kelas tiga SMA. Sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan masuk universitas" ceramahan Lucy diindahkan total sepasang cupingnya, yang masih fokus melahap mie di depan matanya

"Sudah Lucy-senpai, biarkan Natsu-senpai menikmati ramen kesukaannya"

"Wendy. Bukankah sudah ku bilang hilangkan embel-embel senpai? Kita berada di luar, jadi santai saja"

"Ya …. Ucapan si rambut pisang benar. Omong-omong, melihat si _flame head_ makan membuatku lapar juga. Kek, pesan satu mangkuk ramen porsi besar, ya! Pakai daging yang banyak" _kenapa tidak pesan dari tadi?_ Gumam Lucy menggelengkan kepala pelan. Menontoni pemuda di samping kanannya makan secepat kilat menyambar

"Hoi Gajeel! Ayo kita lomba makan, mau tidak?!" tantang Natsu menunjuk rivalnya, memakai sepasang sumpit bambu yang ia gunakan untuk mengapit mie. Dugaan Lucy benar seratus persen, cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi lomba makan di antara mereka berdua

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan. Jika makan harus seutas demi seutas, supaya bisa menarik perhatian cewek. Cara kalian terlalu brutal dan membuat makhluk hawa takut" sekarang muncul lagi, satu lisan cerewet yang pandai merayu hati wanita manapun. Surai orange-nya disibak perlahan, lalu dengan penuh rasa percaya diri berpose ala model majalah sampul

"Hoi Loke, di sini kedai bukan tempat foto. Berhentilah mencoreng nama baikku" peringat kakek Makarov menghela nafas panjang. Heran melihat tingkah anak muda yang banyak bergaya sambil selfie atau apapun itu

"Khukhukhu …. Dibanding Loke aku lebih pantas menjadi model. Lihatlah Natsu, kau pasti ku kalahkan suatu hari nanti!"

"Habiskan dan tutup mulutmu, Sting" syukurlah masih ada orang sewaras Lucy di antara mereka berenam. Jika tidak, mungkin kakek Makarov akan gulung tikar lalu masuk rumah sakit

Namun di balik cahaya kemenangan mereka, terdapat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang bersembunyi di belakang tembok. Berkilat amarah memandang perayaan selamatan tersebut, terutama kepada lelaki bersurai salam yang tengah bersenang-senang bersama sahabat karibnya.

"Natsu …. " suara bariton itu lirih memanggil. Pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut, berserta sejuta teka-teki mengenai identitas aslinya, yang tersembunyi rapat di balik tudung hitam

Siapa …. Dia?

Bersambung ….


	2. Chapter 2

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima kurang, waktu dimana matahari mulai bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, di ufuk barat sana. Natsu justru terbangun duluan, mengusap sepasang _onyx_ sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada yang aneh, ini memang kamarnya, bercat biru muda senada langit musim panas. Jendela tertutup rapat oleh gorden bercorak polkadot, ia membuka kaca membiarkan angin menyeruak masuk ke dalam. Menghirup setiap hembusnya nikmat bagaikan itu nafas terakhir.

" _Jalan pagi di luar pasti bagus. Lagi pula baik untuk kesehatan"_

Begitulah pikirnya, Natsu segera melaksanakan rutinitas pagi, mengganti pakaian tidur menggunakan kaos dan membawa botol minuman. Ia pamitan pada ibu di dapur, bergegas memakai sepasang sepatu kets khusus untuk berolahraga. Jalanan masih sangat sepi, mobil yang berlalu lalang pun dapat dihitung dengan ke sepuluh jari bergantian. Tubuhnya merasa segar, jauh lebih baik dibanding udara rumah sakit, bercambur obat-obatan dan bahan kimia.

 _Whuusshhh …._

 _PLUK!_

Kelopak bunga sakura terjatuh tepat di telapak tangan. Pentara angin yang menerbangkannya kemari, Natsu genggam erat sembari memandangi lekat sebuah objek biotik tersebut. Benar juga, sekarang masih musim semi, bahkan sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival di taman kota dekat rumah. Instingnya membawa ke sana, duduk di bawah naungan pohon berwarna pink muda. Memang kurang jelas, dikarenakan matahari belum benar-benar bangkit, ya, dia agak malas hari ini sepertinya.

" _Kenapa aku merasa aneh, ketika berada di sini?"_ gumam Natsu seorang diri. Menerawang langit gelap melalui dua iris yang kini tertutup rapat. Perasaan rindu merayapi ganas, ketenagannya mendadak hilang keseimbangan, dirundung sakit kepala hebat nan dahsyat

" _Aku selalu bersamamu..."_

Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat? Siapa? Wajah itu tertutupi bayangan tipis, latar tempat berwarna hitam putih dengan matahari pukul dua belas siang. Natsu cukup yakin walau diserang ragu, indah memang, namun …. Sulit sekali dijelaskan, atau jangan-jangan dokter salah vonis, bahwa diam-diam ia juga menderita amnesia berat?! Siapa tau kemarin hanya mimpi, dan sekarang raganya terjebak lagi di alam bawah sadar tersebut?

"BAAAA!"

"WHOAAAAA!" suara baritonnya berteriak kaget. Jatuh terlentang di atas hamparan rumput yang dibasahi embun. Natsu menempatkan posisi tubuh seperti semula, terkejut melihat Lucy dengan tawa tertahan di ujung mulut. Tentu dia kesal, tetapi mau marah pun tak tega

"Hahahaha ….! Baru kali ini aku mendapatimu begitu terkejut. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Lucy penasaran berat. Menilik bukanlah kebiasaan Natsu keluar pagi-pagi dan menganggur tidak jelas

"E-entahlah! Aku hanya merasa aneh … Dengan pohon ini …." kurva sempurna terbentuk pada bibir kemerahan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Ia mengajak Natsu bangkit berdiri

"Kata orang-orang pohon ini angker. Ada penunggunya, lho! Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati, nanti kerasukan setan"

"Apa benar?"

"Sudahlah ayo jalan, jangan pikirkan perkataanku barusan! Belum tentu benar"

Langit terlihat lebih cerah, sinar keemasan matahari menerpa kulit sawo matangnya hangat. Mereka berjalan menuju kompleks blok A, kediaman keluarga Dragneel yang telah menetap sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Natsu sudah bersiap-siap, membawa tas hitam dan mengenakan seragam kemeja putih, dipadukan celana bahan biru jeans yang membuatnya tampak keren. Jarum pendek di angka enam, belum terlambat untuk melaksanakan piket.

 _SREKKK!_

"Kalian terlambat! Aku hampir menyelesaikannya sendirian" ucap Loke menyampirkan pel di bahu, menyebabkan Lucy maupun Natsu merasa bersalah. Meski agak aneh juga, sih, sejak kapan si cowok playboy ini rajin bersih-bersih?

"Hebat! Kerjamu cepat"

"Aku tidak selambatmu, Natsu. Pulang sekolah kau yang bersihkan, oke?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena terlambat membantumu" ruang kelas mereka lumayan luas untuk sekolah menengah. Pasti lelah membersihkan semuanya, apa Loke mempunyai tenaga kuda? Dia mengerikan ternyata ….

 _SREKKK!_

"Loke-senpai, aku membawa air sesuai permintaanmu! Lain kali bersihkan kelas sendiri, jika tidak kuat kan bisa menunggu Natsu, Lucy dan yang lain. Oh rupanya kalian sudah datang! Tolong bantu dia. Rogue bisa kesal karena ditelantarkan di kelas, bye!"

"Pulang sekolah kau tetap ikut membersihkan kelas, mengerti maksudku?"

 _Hahahaha …. Dia hebat bisa membuat Lucy marah_ _besar_ , batin Natsu tertawa kecil dibangkunya, melihat sandiwara Loke terbongkar habis-habisan. Pelajaran pertama matematika, dan seluruh murid mendadak bergidik ngeri, mengetahui Laxus-sensei membawa setumpuk kertas ulangan bercoret spidol merah. Ulangan harian entah berapa minggu bahkan bulan, pembagiannya ditunda karena libur pun rapat guru di yayasan.

"Remedial bagi mereka yang nilainya di bawah tujuh puluh, setelah pulang sekolah kumpul lagi di kelas. Jangan pulang! Jika tidak bapak akan menuliskan nol di rapot. Baiklah, sekarang buka buku cetak halaman dua ratus satu. Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri, yang mencotek bukunya disobek!"

Sumpah …. Guru yang satu ini kelewat sadis. Natsu memegangi kepala pusing, memandangi barisan per barisan mendesah kesal. Mau dilihat dengan cara apapun, jawaban tidak mungkin keluar dari buku. Dia bisa saja mengarang, tetapi jika musuh yang dihadapi adalah matematika …. Terlalu sulit untuk mengada-ada namun tetap logis. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada hal yang sama, pohon sakura, seseorang, matahari pukul dua belas, padang rumput, kenapa penuh misteri?

"Natsu pergilah ke UKS. Wajahmu pucat" perintah Laxus-sensei direspon cepat oleh si salam. Kelas mendadak gaduh sesaat, yang kembali tenang usai diberi _death glare_ sepenuhnya

 _Jam istirahat …._

Kini Natsu sudah balik ke dalam kelas. Menghampiri teman-temannya yang menunggu sedari tadi. Ia mengambil kotak bekal, memasukkan sebutir demi sebutir nasi lalu dikunyah nikmat. Tak ketinggalan lauk ikan goreng kesukaannya yang masih hangat. Suasana benar-benar hening, entah kenapa salah satu dari mereka berempat tiba-tiba membisu, termasuk Lucy dengan raut menyiratkan kekhawatiran mendalam.

"Eto Natsu …. Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kepalaku sedikit sakit, sekarang sudah tidak. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Lucy"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau besok, kita karaoke di tempat nongkrong biasa? Apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Wendy memberi saran, dan tanpa banyak omong semua mengiyakan sebatas menganggukan kepala. Natsu yang kalem mempengaruhi alur obrolan, di antara mereka dia paling berisik menyangkut acara kumpul

"Ceritakanlah. Apa Natsu marah karena Loke berbohong?" giliran Sting yang buka mulut. Kalau bisa secepatnya, dia ingin menghancurkan suasana kelam ini

"Jawab sejujur mungkin. Selain kalian yang ada di sini dan Gajeel, apa aku mempunyai seorang teman lagi? Katakan juga kondisi penyakitku sebenarnya, pernahkah dokter berkata sesuatu?"

"Dasar bodoh, jangan banyak pikiran dulu. Kami semua temanmu, tidak ada yang lain. Kepalamu terantuk batu, wajar jika akhir-akhir ini sering berhalusinasi" jelas Lucy perlahan. Mengelus lembut pucuk Natsu berluap kasih sayang. Sekarang dia jauh lebih stabil dibanding sebelumnya, membuat mereka berempat tenang

"Yosh, besok ayo karaoke!"

Syukurlah akhirnya mereda.

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Sapuan orange menghiasi langit yang membentang luas. Jam tiga sore semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Lucy, Loke dan Natsu. Ketiga orang ini memiliki urusan melaksanakan jadwal piket. Oh! Bisa dibilang pula si otak api selamat dari kegiatan bersih-bersih, karena dia harus kencan dengan matematika selama satu jam penuh. Laxus-sensei datang, menyuruh dua yang tersisa keluar sehingga terpaksa ditunda.

"Menunggu satu jam hanya untuk bersih-bersih kelas, aku bisa gila duluan!" kebiasaan buruknya kumat, deh. Lucy menutup telinga rapat, menjaga jarak agar keluhan cowok playboy itu tidak merusak indra pendengar

"Lucy, izinkan aku mencari Wendy, oke? Dia bisa membantu kita supaya cepat selesai"

"Ho-hoi, jangan seenak jidat memutuskan dan kabur. Loke, Loke!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala Tom dan Jerry di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Loke menuruni tangga terburu-buru, bersembunyi di balik loker sambil mengatur nafas. Lucy memicingkan mata penuh tatapan intimidasi, menggunakan insting wanita yang tidak pernah salah untuk menghukum sahabatnya. Ada Wendy juga di sana, tengah mengambil sepucuk surat kaleng beramplop putih bersih.

 _Menjauh dari Natsu atau kau akan celaka._

Bersambung ….

Balasan Review

Karura-Clarera : Hmm... Gray? Entahlah! Lihat saja sendiri! Dan jika Chapter 2 ini semakin membuatmu pusing jangan salahkan aku ya~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Pasti ulah anak-anak usil_ , batinnya membuang amplop tersebut ke dalam tong sampah, melangkahkan kaki keluar melewati pintu yang setengah terbuka. Loke keluar dari tempat persembunyian, menghentikan Wendy dengan menepuk bahunya pelan. Begitupun Lucy yang mirip macan betina, langsung menerjang si oranye tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun. Baiklah, dia tidak tau apa-apa, selain kedua kakak kelasnya bertindak aneh sedari tadi.

"Ano …. Lucy-senpai, Loke-senpai. Ada perlu apa mencariku?" tanya Wendy yang ternyata peka. Berluap semangat empat lima, lelaki tak tau diri ini terang-terangan meminta bantuan

"Tolong bantu kami mengerjakan piket di kelas, ya?" pinta Loke sembari menepuk tangan di depan dadanya, bahkan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang membuat hati Wendy luluh seketika. Ya, walaupun kurang cocok dengan pesona cowok populer

"Te-tentu. Tanpa perlu memohon pun pasti ku bantu"

"Jadi merepotkanmu, dan tolong maafkan Loke. Dia memang pandai soal menyusahkan orang lain"

"Sekali ini saja. Setelah itu aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi" beginilah gambaran kerjaan _play boy_ : mengumbar janji manis di awal, kemudian dibuang semudah melempar remukan kertas. Lucy yang tau siasat Loke pun langsung mencubit pipinya gemas

"Lupakan perkataannya. Ayo segera selesaikan, aku ingin pulang"

Tugas dibagi sesuai perintah Lucy, disalip Natsu yang baru saja selesai melaksankan remedial. Laxus-sensei memberi izin sampai jam lima sore, setelah itu harus pulang dan mengabari orang tua masing-masing, mengingat banyak kasus penculikan beberapa waktu terakhir. Selesai melaksankan piket, Wendy pamit duluan karena ada urusan penting, tersisa mereka bertiga yang berjalan santai, walau sadar langit di luar sana telah berubah warna.

"Hey Lucy. Sekilas aku melihat Wendy membaca surat kaleng dari seseorang! Tetapi dia membuangnya" meski wanita pirang ini malas, mendengar cerita Loke yang sangat tidak penting, terkadang merusak suasana malah

"Lalu kenapa? Jangan bilang, 'aku ingin melihatnya!', lalu memungut surat itu. Asal kau tau, tindakanmu sama saja dengan pengintipan privasi" baru diperingatkan, Loke tetap nekat merogoh isi tempat sampah. Kebetulan hanya satu yang tersisa, memudahkan ia mengambil tanpa perlu mengaduk-aduk lebih dalam

"Dewi fortuna memihak padaku rupanya. Untung belum dipungut Droy-san. Oke, ayo kita intip apa isinya"

 _Menjauh dari Natsu atau kau akan celaka._

Mereka berdua berpikir, 'kurang kerjaan sekali', berbeda dengan Natsu yang menganggap serius. Surat kaleng tersebut menyangkut namanya, bahkan disertai ancaman entah fisik atau mental. Apapun maksud si penulis jelas membahayakan. Firasatnya berubah buruk, sedangkan Lucy sebatas memberitau, 'mana mungkin benar-benar terjadi, dunia ini nyata bukan sinetron'. Lagi pula ia tidak bodoh, palingan jebakan batman atau ulah anak nakal, Wendy pasti baik-baik saja ….

atau mungkin …. tidak?

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Pagi kembali menyapa menggantikan dewi malam. Sekumpulan siswa dan pekerja kantoran bersiap menyebrangi jalan, ditemani deru kendaraan bertimpa bunyi klakson saling menyahut satu sama lain. Ramainya perkotaan memang menyimpan cerita tersendiri, termasuk Wendy yang nyaris terjebak macet akibat kecelakaan beruntun. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit, tinggal enam puluh hitungan mundur sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Gawat. Harus cepat, cepat!" gumam Wendy setengah panik. Membuka pintu lokernya yang menghamburkan puluhan amplop putih. Ia terpana sesaat, lupa memasangkan _uwabaki_ akibat kaget bukan kepalang

"Wendy. Cepat masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum guru mengajar" ucapan Laxus-sensei menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Satu per satu surat dimasukkan dalam loker, asalkan tersusun rapi dan tidak menerobos keluar sembarangan

Wendy yang berhati bak malaikat pun enggan berprasangka buruk. Memang, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa diuntit seseorang, tetapi siapa dan apa tujuannya? Berpikiran surat dari para fans pun terasa mustahil, mengingat anak itu hanya murid teladan kesayangan guru, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan tersebut terjadi, sementara dunia semakin dipenuhi keanehan di luar akal sehat manusia.

 _Jam istirahat …._

"Wini wenak sekali …. mwasakan Lucy mwemang terbaik" mulut Natsu yang dipenuhi nasi berucap riang. Melahap telur gulung dan bakso sapi sekaligus, tak heran ia dijuluki rakus. Cara makannya sudah menunjukkan fakta barusan

"Pelan-pelan Natsu. Tidak akan ada yang merebutnya darimu. Omong-omong Wendy-chan, air mukamua nampak pucat. Aku atau Sting bisa mengantar ke UKS"

"Tidak Lucy-san. A-aku kepikiran peristiwa tadi pagi, lokerku mendadak dibanjiri puluhan surat. Tapi karena Laxus-sensei meronda, jadi ku biarkan"

"Hebat! Dalam sehari kamu mendapat puluhan surat, jangan-jangan terror dari Romeo!" sempat digosipkan menyukai Wendy, meski kabar itu dinilai basi karena beredar sebulan lalu

"Hahahaha ….! Mana mungkin Loke?! Kau pikir, Romeo punya kekuatan sepuluh tangan seperti iklan deterjen? Malahan patah duluan sebelum menyentuh loker Wendy. Jangan dengarkan dia" ledek Sting sambil menyesap sekotak jus. Mengabaikan empat siku yang melekat di pelipis kakak kelasnya

"Dasar maniak pisang! Setiap hari kau meminumnya, mau berevolusi menjadi monyet, hah?!"

"Kita, kan, evolusi monyet. Pasti kamu tidak pernah mendengar teori Darwin, kasihan sekali …."

"Cukup bertengkarnya! Bagaimana kalau kita mengcek loker Wendy?" usulan yang bagus guna memisahkan anjing dan kucing ini. Wendy bersyukur memiliki orang sewaras Lucy dalam kelompok mereka

Sepuluh menit tentu cukup untuk memastikan seluruhnya. Setiap orang merobek lima amplop, kecuali Natsu yang mendapat jumlah genap. Raut wajah Wendy berubah drastis, membaca setiap isi surat tidak berbeda satu dengan lain. Diikuti Natsu karena lagi-lagi namanya disebut, begitu juga Lucy dan Loke, sedangkan Sting yang belum tau bersikap acuh tak acuh. Siapapun pernah mendapat surat kaleng, murid teladan sekalipun tidak luput menjadi korban keisengan.

"Santai saja! Aku yakin bukan masalah serius" amplop yang berserakan Sting rapikan kembali. Spontan membuangnya ke tong sampah agar diangkut petugas kebersihan

"Kau tidak mengerti Sting. Kemarin Wendy juga dikirimi surat serupa. Apa kau bisa bilang semua ini hanya kebetulan?" ekspresi Lucy pun tak kalah kaget. Terutama melihat nama sang pacar berserta ancaman yang mengintai di balik bayang

"Natsu-senpai tenang saja! Aku yakin pengirimnya menaruh dendam, sehingga menyuruhku menjauhimu"

"Pulang sekolah kita laporkan kepada ketua OSIS. Aku rasa guru tidak akan menanggapinya serius"

Usai mendengar usulan Sting, mereka pamit menuju kelas masing-masing. Bagi Wendy seorang waktu berjalan sangat lama. Pikirannya mulai kacau balau, diserang berbagai hipotesis menyangkut sang kakak kelas : Natsu Dragneel. Manusia pasti pernah, merasakan dibenci atau membenci sepanjang menjalani hidup. Namun siapakah gerangan? Mungkin saja anggota geng sekolah, rival si salam di klub renang? Entahlah, terlalu banyak jika diterka!

Bisa juga …. seseorang yang mereka lupakan.

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Lucy bersama Wendy mengunjungi ruang OSIS di ujung koridor, dan untungnya ada sepasang muda-mudi yang belum pulang. Mereka adalah Jellal dan Erza, ketua-wakil periode X791-X792. Kemudian suatu hari nanti, dia akan menggantikan posisi si scarlet dengan calon baru. Tanpa kalian ketahui, kedua wanita ini menjalin pertemanan sejak bangku SMP.

"Maaf menganggu kalian. Temanku membutuhkan pertolongan, ia diterror oleh puluhan surat kaleng, dan semuanya berisi, 'menjauh dari Natsu atau kau akan celaka'"

"Tunggu, kenapa dia harus membawa-bawa nama Natsu? Di mana lokernya? Lebih baik kalian pulang, biar kami yang mencari si pelaku"

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya Erza, Jellal-san"

OSIS ada untuk membantu para murid menyelesaikan masalah mereka, mulai dari yang masuk akal hingga absurd sekalipun. Setelah mengantar ke loker anak kelas satu, mereka pamit pulang bersama Natsu, hanya kebetulan saja ia tertahan di kelas gara-gara panggilan Laxus-sensei : nilai matematikanya di bawah rata-rata. Erza segera bersembunyi di belakang tembok, sedangkan Jellal memastikan isi amplop tersebut.

" _Benar-benar terror yang mengerikan_!" gumam Jellal membaca kilat setiap surat. Melemparnya sembarang ke udara sampai berceceran di lantai. Ia berhenti usai mendapat kode khusus dari Erza, dengan sigap berlindung di balik loker mencari si pelaku

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

Seorang cowok berambut gondrong, dan dia memasukkan sepucuk surat ke dalam loker kelas satu! Jellal menangkap tangan kekarnya cepat, diikuti Erza yang mengambil paksa amplop merah jambu itu. Setelah dilihat-lihat ….

"Surat cinta? Kau tidak berniat mengancam seseorang?" mendengar interogasi yang awuran membuat dahinya mengernyit heran, bercampur kesal merebut 'benda sakralnya' dari tangan Jellal

"Apa maksudmu Erza Scarlet? Ya ampun …. kalian mengacaukan rencanaku! Seperti agen rahasia saja bermain intai-intaian di sekolah!"

"Ma-maaf. Akhir-akhir ini ada adik kelas yang diterror puluhan surat. Kami tidak bermaksud menuduhmu atau apa" dan penjelasan Jellal menyelamatkan mereka dari amukan Gajeel. Ya, dialah si pengirim surat cinta untuk Levy McGarden, wanita setingkat di bawahnya

"Mungkinkah ulah geng Fairy Tail? Mereka sempat menaruh dendam pada Natsu, karena dihajar habis-habisan ketika di halaman sekolah" terka Erza yang sekadar dibalas anggukan pelan. Jellal tidak mendapat petunjuk apa-apa, selain musuh si salam dengan kemungkinan terbesar

"Besok akan ku tanyai mereka. Kau ikuti Wendy kemanapun dia pergi. Oke?"

"Baiklah, tetapi berhati-hatilah Jellal …. ingat, kan, mereka paling membenci anggota OSIS"

Penyelidikan sesungguhnya baru dimulai besok, di mana semua itu berakhir dalam sekejap ….

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Langkah kaki Wendy terburu-buru menyebrangi _zebra cross_ , menyebabkan kemacetan lalu lintas sesaat akibat tindakannya yang sembrono. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia sempat bermimpi buruk mengenai sesosok hantu, lalu menyelipkan surat bertinta darah yang tersimpan di belakang bantal. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, akal sehatnya kekurangan logika sampai lupa segala hal. Denyitan pintu loker terdengar berkeriut, terdapat surat lain yang bertengger di lubang _uwabaki_.

 _Tes … tes … tes …._

 _SREKKKK!_

 _HARI KEMATIANMU SUDAH DEKAT, WENDY MARVELL._

"Hhhh… hah … hahh … tidak … ini … ini tidak mungkin …." mimpinya terwujud nyatakan. Kini Wendy tengah memegang surat berlumuran darah segar, yang menggenangi lantai biru marmer dengan warna merah tua lengket

"Selamat pagi, Wendy. Jarang sekali melihatmu masih di sini" pucuk kepala Wendy menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat Erza sedang mengganti sepatu memakai _uwabaki_. Balik menatap iris kecokelatan yang sekilas menyiratkan ngeri

"Ru-rupanya Erza-senpai, ku … ku kira siapa, ahaha … ha …. su-sudah dulu, aku ingin ke perpustakaan membaca buku"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Jellal menyuruhku mencari novel misteri yang sering dipinjam itu. Kalau tidak salah berjudul …. Detektif Hantu?" jelas Erza hanya mengarang alasan. Wendy terlihat membutuhkan bantuan, ekspresi wajahnya sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata

"Te-tentu. Ayo!"

"Omong-omong apa yang kamu pegang? Warnanya merah sekali"

"Bukan apa-apa, sa-sama sekali tidak penting!"

Refleks Wendy asal melempar ke sembarang arah. Mendadak ia muak akan keberadaan tong sampah di ujung pilar, karena diisi tumpukan surat yang tidak lain berasal dari lokernya. Mereka berpisah di bagian fiktif. Erza berpura-pura mencari novel, sementara dia menjauh dan pergi mengunjungi rak makalah. Jari-jemari mungilnya mengambil sebuah buku setebal seratus halaman bertajuk, 'tragedi tahun X789'. Seorang alumni sekolah yang membuat penyelidikan tersebut, wartawan terkenal di statsiun televisi Saber Tooth.

" _Bu-bukankah orang ini …._ "

 _KRESEKKK … KRESEKK ….!_

 _DEG … DEG … DEG …._

 _BRAKKKKKKK!_

"Wendy?"

Bersambung ….

Balasan Review

curry : Erza? Nanti akan diperjelas siapa Erza itu...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Wendy, kau baik-baik saja?" jelas tidak, tubuh mungilnya tertimpa rak buku yang berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar. Terluka parah dengan memar di sana-sini membuat Erza bertambah khawatir

"Ada apa?"

"Dengar-dengar raknya terjatuh dan menimpa anak malang itu"

"Wah, kasihan sekali. Ku harap dia belum mati" timpal salah satu anak menyebabkan emosinya naik ke titik tertinggi. Erza menarik kerah baju saksi mata berbalut amarah, tinju pun nyaris dilayangkan jika para guru datang terlambat ke lokasi TKP

"Hentikan, jangan bertengkar di sini!" lerai Gildarts-sensei menengahi. Erza yang sadar diri langsung menggendong Wendy menuju UKS di belokan

"Minggir! Kalau tidak ingin membantu jangan menghalangi jalan!"

Ya, dia marah, sangat marah …. semua murid hanya bisa bicara tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan beberapa di antara mereka menyumpahi Wendy mati secara tidak langsung. Mirajane-sensei selaku petugas UKS siap siaga mengobati lukanya, sedangkan Erza menemani di samping harap-harap cemas sang sahabat diberkati dewi fortuna. Tentu menyakitkan, bisa dibilang ia benar-benar beruntung selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut.

"Untuk beberapa saat Wendy-san kesulitan berjalan. Lihatlah, memar di kakinya cukup parah begitupun di punggung. Sebagai langkah antisipasi, bawalah dia ke rumah sakit terdekat" terang Mirajane-sensei yang Erza anggukan. Pasti orang tua korban panik bukan kepalang

"Oh iya, kamu punya nomor telepon keluarga Wendy?"

"Uhm! Saya akan menghubunginya sekarang" tak lama kemudian telepon diangkat oleh ibu Wendy. Entah bagaimana cara Erza menyampaikan rentetan peristiwa itu

"Selamat pagi, tante. Saya ingin memberitaukan keadaan Wendy, dia …."

"Cepat katakan anakku kenapa!"

"Dia tertimpa rak buku dan pingsan. Mohon anda segera menjemputnya, kemudian dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk dicek lebih lanjut" tidak berhasil. Ibu Wendy tersulut bara api sekaligus menyalahkan sekolah atas kelalaian mereka

"Bagaimana pihak sekolah mau bertanggung jawab?! Jika anak saya meninggal bagaimana? Kau pikir tertimpa rak buku adalah masalah sepele, yang bisa diselesaikan semudah membalik telapak tangan?!"

"Maaf. Petugas perpustakaan pun tidak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi. Saya mewakili sekolah minta maaf sebesar-besarnya"

"Sudahlah. Tolong jaga Wendy sampai dia terbangun. Saya akan menjemputnya secepat mungkin"

 _Tut … tut … tut …_

Telepon diputus dalam menit kedua, Erza menghela nafas lega berhasil menghadapi ibu Wendy, walau harus diakui dia mengalami kesulitan berarti. Seseorang mengetuk pintu UKS pelan, menampilkan sesosok siluet wanita berkuncir dua dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Lucy masuk sambil menatap iba adik kelasnya, tanpa Natsu atau kawan lain yang ikut membesuk usai insiden barusan. Mereka terdiam sejenak, hanya terdengar deru kipas angin melingkupi sekitar ruangan.

"Bukan kamu yang seharusnya minta maaf, melainkan aku" tiba-tiba dia angkat bicara, pun mengatakan hal aneh bagi sepasang indera pendengaran Erza

"Apa maksudmu Lucy? Merupakan kewajiban OSIS untuk menanggung beban sekolah, jadi …."

"Saat kamu membawa Wendy ke UKS. Aku berada di perpustakaan bagian sejarah, dekat dengan rak makalah yang terjatuh. Ta-tapi, kakiku terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Padahal jika tidak, dia pasti terselamatkan!"

"Lalu intinya kamu ingin mengatakan, 'Wendy terselamatkan dan aku yang kena?'. Tetap saja menimbulkan masalah. Ayahmu akan marah besar, sekolah kita pun tetap dituntut oleh orang tua siswa" Erza benar, siapapun yang terluka sia-sia saja

"Teman macam apa aku ini? Melindungi sahabat sendiri pun tidak bisa!"

"Kita berdua sama-sama merasakannya. Omong-omong di mana Natsu dan yang lain? Apa mereka masih di kelas atau datang terlambat?"

"Biar ku cek sebentar. Jagalah Wendy"

 _Kamu kemana sih?!_ Batin Lucy khawatir, terlebih mendapati kehadiran Natsu telat dari jam biasanya. Pukul tujuh tepat mereka baru tiba di kelas, sementara pelajaran pertama dimulai sekarang. Mirajane-sensei juga mengabari, kalau orang tua Wendy sudah datang membawa anaknya pulang ke rumah. Semua benar-benar kebetulan, seakan pula Tuhan tidak memperbolehkan mereka bertemu sekadar membesuk sang sahabat.

"Hey Natsu!" panggil Lucy keras. Laxus-sensei akan sangat terlambat karena sibuk menangani kejadian di perpustakaan. Setelah ditelusuri, penyebabnya adalah kayu rak lapuk sehingga tidak kuat menahan beban buku

"Kenapa Lucy? Kau terlihat sangat cemas"

"Kalian tau insiden di perpustakaan? Wendy tertimpa rak buku akibat kelalaian petugas, sekarang dia sudah pulang dijemput orang tuanya"

"Benarkah? Ya ampun! Ada peristiwa sepenting ini aku malah datang terlambat. Bus-nya terjebak macet gara-gara kecelakaan di jalan utama, terpaksa menunggu setengah jam lebih" mendengar cerita Natsu membuat Lucy menundukkan kepala sendu. Mungkin hari ini memang sial

"Kita jenguk Wendy sesudah pulang sekolah. Kirimkan SMS padanya" usulan yang Lucy mengerti. Sting, Erza dan Gajeel pasti langsung setuju tanpa pikir panjang

 _To : Wendy_

 _Kami akan menjengukmu jam dua siang. Semoga cepat sembuh ya!_

 _Sementara Wendy di lantai bawah …._

Jari-jemarinya gemetar membuka pintu loker, hendak mengambil sepatu yang di dalam sana bertengger surat darah lagi. Masih sama seperti tadi pagi, 'HARI KEMATIANMU SUDAH DEKAT, WENDY MARVELL _'._ Memang benar, dia hampir mati jika Erza tidak bertindak siaga. Syukurlah Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan hidup untuk kedua kalinya. Namun bukankah agak aneh? Padahal telah dibuang ke tong sampah, tetapi ….

"Jangan takut Wendy, kau tinggal membuangnya lagi!"

 _PLUKK!_

Semoga Pak Droy tidak menaruh curiga. Wendy masuk ke dalam mobil dipapah supir pribadi. Tujuan mereka, yaitu rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengcek keadaan tulangnya. Ditemani iringan musik jenis pop, dia berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dengan mengutak-atik hand phone yang sempat bergetar. Ada satu pesan dari Lucy, kalau mereka akan menjenguk ketika pulang sekolah. Diam-diam ibu membaca pesan tersebut berkilat amarah, terdapat satu kejanggalan di sana.

"Bilang ke Lucy, kalian boleh menjenguk jika tidak mengajak Natsu"

"Tapi, aku mana enak hati berkata begitu kepada Lucy-senpai?!" meskipun surat ancaman terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya, Wendy enggan berprasangka buruk terhadap Natsu. Dia pun percaya OSIS bisa menangani masalah ini

"Tadi pagi ibu menemukan surat darah di bawah bantalmu, katanya jauhi Natsu atau nyawamu meregang. Bagaimana kami tidak takut?!"

"Ba-baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

 _To : Lucy-senpai_

 _Aku senang kalian ingin menjenguk, tetapi ibuku melarang Lucy-senpai mengajak Natsu. Maaf, selain menurut sulit bagiku untuk berbuat yang lainnya …._

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Pelajaran berakhir lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka. Lucy mengcek satu pesan masuk dari Wendy, berisikan penolakan untuk Natsu yang membuat air mukanya berubah buruk. Erza menyelonong diikuti Sting dan Gajeel. Sekilas netra kecokelatan itu sempat melirik, walau ia maklum jika beliau mendadak overprotektif. Surat tersebut amat menganggu, ancamannya pun tidak main-main berhubungan dengan nyawa.

"Tidak mau memberitau Natsu? Aku takut dia kecewa nantinya"

"Harus bagaimana lagi … kau tau sendiri bukan Natsu terlihat bersemangat? Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana ini" balas Lucy menutup layar hand phone sedih. Kenapa si penerror melibatkanya hingga sangat jauh?

"Percayalah, kami pasti menangkap pengirim surat itu"

Lagi pula memang menjadi tugas OSIS untuk membantu siswa yang kesulitan. Mereka tiba di rumah sakit terdekat, suster memberitau jika Wendy dirawat inap di kamar nomor 509. Natsu yang pertama kali masuk dikejutkan dengan tatapan horror ibu korban, sedangkan Lucy tak berkutik sedikitpun sambil memalingkan muka. Dia minta maaf lewat iris karamelnya, karena tidak enak hati mengatakan syarat tersebut kepada Natsu.

"Bukankah anakku sudah mengirim SMS, kalau ingin menjenguk tidak perlu membawa Natsu?!"

"Jangan marahi Lucy-senpai ibu. Dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri, la-lagi pula Natsu-senpai tidak bersalah. Jadi, tolong …."

"Berhentilah membela pembawa malapetaka ini! Pergi dan jangan usik Wendy lagi, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga ada urusan mendadak. Cepat sembuh, kami semua mendoakanmu!" ketahuan sekali berbohongnya …. Lucy sadar betul, Natsu hanya berpura-pura menerima telepon dari seseorang, demi menutupi kesedihan yang tidak dapat ia utarakan

"Maafkan aku, Natsu-senpai"

Memang tidak ada pilihan kecuali menghindar, demi keselamatannya juga kebaikan Natsu.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Dari ujung pintu Wendy terlihat memakai tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan, dibantu Lucy dan Erza yang baru saja tiba mengganti sepatu menggunakan _uwabaki_. Natsu pun datang namun berjalan di belakang mereka bertiga, hendak menyapa sang adik kelas walau digubris mentah-mentah. Berlaku untuk dia seorang saja, buktinya anak itu masih dekat dengan Sting pun Gajeel. Lambat laun pula mengundang protes dari teman-teman.

"Bukankah sikap Wendy aneh? Dia menjauhi Natsu tiba-tiba" celetuk Sting tidak menerima perubahan tersebut, diangguki Gajeel yang ikut merasa heran. Namun rasanya konyol kalau memberitau penyebab yang belum pasti

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tau Wendy melakukannya karena terpaksa"

"Argghh …. semua disebabkan oleh surat itu! Padahal pihak perpustakaan mengkonfirmasi murni kesalahan mereka, tetapi Natsu tetap disalahkan orang tua Wendy, sekarang dia juga terpengaruh!"

"Hmmm …. tunggu sebentar, aku meninggalkan cetak matematika di dalam loker"

"Hoi Gajeel, hentikanlah kebiasaanmu menaruh buku pelajaran di sana. Kalau ketahuan Laxus-sensei atau Freed-sensei bisa gawat" peringat Lucy yang diindahkan total. Istirahat hampir berakhir dan jam keempat adalah matematika

Saat membuka loker memakai kunci khusus, tanpa sengaja Gajeel menemukan sepucuk surat yang ia kira dari Levy, adik kelas tercinta. Tau-tau ketika dibuka malah berisi, 'menjauh dari Natsu atau kau akan celaka." Rasanya seperti mengalami dejavu berkali-kali.

"Kau mau mengklaim jika pelakunya adalah hantu, begitu?"

"Jelas kan?! Geng Fairy Tail membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak mengirim surat tersebut, kalau bukan hantu maka apa? Ulah guru, kepala sekolah?!"

"Pikirkanlah dengan logika. Pelakunya pasti manusia juga"

"Jellal, sesekali kesampingkanlah logikamu itu. Aku yakin pelakunya hantu, terserah jika tidak percaya"

"Ehem! Sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar? Ku rasa tidak lucu, kalian putus hanya karena kasus ini tak kunjung selesai" interupsi Gajeel berdeham sesaat. Menyerahkan amplop putih nyasar dari lokernya yang dipenuhi buku pelajaran

"Lagi-lagi berisi ancaman …. Jellal, apapun katamu aku menetapkan, semua ini ulah hantu!"

"Terserah kau Erza, setelah dipikirkan tidak aneh juga mengingat tragedi tahun X789"

Bersambung ….

Balasan Review

curry : Hmm... Erza bukan detektif! Dia anggota OSIS! Errr... Rogue? Bukanlah! #smirk

Tsuzumiku Meldy : Tenang2... Ini masih lanjut kok! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Tragedi tahun X789? Bertahun-tahun sekolah di sini aku tidak tau" ulang Gajeel melipat dagu heran. Jadi berhubungan dengan kasus, misteri atau semacamnya? Serasa bermain detektif sekolah!

"Kasus itu hanya diketahui aku, Erza, Laxus-sensei dan kepala sekolah. Lebih lanjutnya biar dia yang ceritakan. Kita harus masuk" terang Jellal singkat, padat, jelas. Mengingat bel masuk berbunyi sebentar lagi

"Tidak apa-apa diceritakan pada umum? Kami bukan anggota OSIS, lho"

"Selama kalian tutup mulut maka tidak bahaya. Lagi pula kasusnya sudah lama berlalu, tapi berhati-hatilah karena banyak saksi mata berkata, 'insiden itu disebabkan bukan semata-mata kayu lapuk, melainkan Wendy melihat makalah tragedi tahun X789'"

"Ternyata Erza cocok juga menceritakan horror. Ya, tidak aneh sih mengingat kesukaanmu terhadap hal-hal berbau mistis. Selanjutnya bagaiamana?"

"Kita berkumpul di atap sekolah. Beritau Natsu, Sting dan Lucy, tidak perlu melibatkan Wendy. Ayo pergi, Erza"

Seakan mengisyaratkan, Jellal tidak suka wakil kesayangannya terlibat lebih jauh. Gajeel menyeringai kecil menyaksikan mereka, begitu dekat sayang bukan sepasang kekasih. Ia memasuki kelas bertepatan dengan bunyi bel. Sesuai dugaan, Laxus-sensei hanya mengajar sebentar dan meninggalkan para murid satu jam penuh. Waktu kosong yang tentunya dimanfaatkan seisi kelas. Tugas berlarut-larut ditelantarkan, bisa dikerjakan besok atau kapan-kapan.

"Gajeel. Setidaknya kerjakan dulu tugasmu baru menghampiri kami" peringat Lucy tidak suka. Jarang-jarang Natsu mau diajak bekerja sama, dalam matematika pula

"Santai Lucy. Jika dikerjakan bersama pasti lebih cepat selesai"

"Aku tau niatmu ingin mengajak Natsu mengobrol. Jadi, katakanlah sebelum kau kuusir" ancaman yang tidak main-main. Gajeel sendiri mengiindahkannya. Kursi entah milik siapa dia tarik ke sisi kanan meja. Lucy sekalipun pasti tertarik jika mendengar ini

"Erza ingin menceritakan perihal tragedi tahun X789. Mungkin dari kasus tersebut kita bisa menemukan petunjuk!"

"Maksudmu apa? Justru sebaliknya Erza berniat menakut-nakuti. Kau ingat musim panas tahun lalu? Kita hampir mati mendengar dia bercerita. Sting saja sampai lari tunggang-langgang, kecuali Jellal harus kuakui ketua OSIS kita memang pemberani.

"Anak itu tidak percaya hantu. Tau sendirilah Jellal wakil olimpiade matematika sejak dulu. Pikiran rasionalnya mana bisa mencerna begituan?" debat argumen yang membuat Natsu menghela nafas panjang. Mereka mirip anak kecil

"Jika kita berhasil menangkap hantu itu, Natsu akan terbebaskan dari tuduhan! Wendy dekat kembali dengannya, dan korban berhenti berjatuhan. Paham nona Heartfilia?"

"Idemu bagus. Baiklah, karena sekarang kau sedang pintar bantu aku mengerjakan tugas matematika"

Kerajinan murid teladan benar-benar sesuatu. Gajeel menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, setiap menilik soal matematika buatan Laxus-sensei. Guru ini memang berotak miring, ibarat mereka dijejalkan makanan asing oleh alien. Lucy pemegang rangking satu saja kesulitan, bagaimana bawahan-bawahannya? Natsu sudah menyerah di lima menit pertama, dia malah enak tidur beralaskan meja cokelat.

"Sulit sekali, dari sepuluh soal ada tiga nomor yang tidak bisa kukerjakan"

"Tiga katamu?! Benar semuanya dapat nilai tujuh puluh, bukankah bagus?!" tidak bagi murid pintar, untuk Gajeel yang rata-rata termasuk angka perak. Mendengar mereka mendadak Natsu mengubah posisi

"Ayo hampiri kelas Jellal dan tanyakan padanya! Dia pernah menjuarai tingkat nasional, kan? Pasti soal semacam ini sangat mudah"

"Kau gila Natsu. Mereka sedang pelajaran Yajima-sensei, dan beliau paling benci diganggu ketika mengajar. Berhati-hati juga dengan ceramah panjang lebarnya. Telingamu bisa merah seperti minggu lalu" Gajeel menolak mentah saran tersebut. Lucy masih asyik berkutat di hadapan rumus

"Sudahlah Lucy. Lagi pula bel ganti pelajaran akan ber …"

 _Kringgg … kringgg … kringgg …_

"Bunyi" melihat ketepatan si salam Gajeel memujinya bak pesulap bermain tipu muslihat. Lucy bergumam lesu bahwa itu hanya kebetulan belaka

"Maaf Laxus-sensei. Aku gagal mengerjakan soal yang kau berikan"

Sebegitu pentingnya-kah? Lima jam pelajaran berlangsung khidmat, hanya Laxus-sensei yang bolos mengajar diakibatkan sibuk mengurus banyak hal. Pukul tiga sore bel berbunyi, mereka bertiga disusul Sting menaiki tangga ke atap sekolah. Hamparan oranye mewarnai langit Magnolia, ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan kulit. Jellal dan Erza berada duluan di sana, walau si tato aneh malas ikut didongengi insiden itu.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa mulai ceritanya sekarang"

 _Flashback …_

 _Menurut penyelidikan seorang alumni sekolah, yakni Rogue Cheney yang kini bekerja di stasiun televisi Sabertooh. Pada tahun X789, ada sebuah tragedi menimpa murid berinisial X. Dia adalah korban pembullyan sekaligus pesuruh, sering pula terlibat dalam pertengkaran antar geng sekolah. Tentu karena terpaksa, boss mereka melibatkan sang ibu, dua orang adik dan kakak lumpuh yakni keluarga X sendiri._

 _Berdasarkan isi laporan, Rogue pernah berbicara dua kali dengannya. Pertama di halaman belakang sekolah._

" _Kenapa tidak kau laporkan ke guru? Aku bisa membantumu jika diperbolehkan" entah gerangan apa sehingga Rogue ingin membantu X, tetapi saran tersebut ditolah oleh yang bersangkutan_

" _Taruhannya ibu, adik dan kakakku. Lagi pula guru tidak mempedulikan murid terbuang sepertiku. Bukan berarti aku menolak bantuanmu! Kita bertemu lagi di atap sekolah, oke?"_

 _Lalu tak lama kemudian boss-nya datang menghampiri. Rogue sempat bersembunyi di balik pohon, menyaksikan tindak kekerasan yang terjadi melebihi kabar burung. Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, ia menghampir X terkapar di atas rerumputan. Berbaik hati membawa ke UKS dan pembicaraan mereka berlangsung di sana. Kalian tau apa isi pembahasannya? Yaitu rencana pembunuhan massal._

" _Itu gila! Jika ketahuan kita bisa ditangkap polisi dan dipenjara seumur hidup" jelas Rogue menolak. Dia mempunyai hati nurani tidak seperti iblis di hadapannya_

" _Bukankah kamu ingin menghentikan pembullyan di sekolah? Ini rencana terbaik"_

" _Bagaimana kalau lapor ke polisi? Kita …"_

" _Bossku adalah anak pengusaha terkaya se-Magnolia. Kita akan kalah sebelum bertempur. Polisi keburu disogok maka tamatlah sudah" negosiasinya batal. Rogue yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan memutuskan ikut andil_

" _Buatlah surat penyesalanmu dan terbangkan di atas atap sekolah besok. Kita lakukan bersama-sama"_

 _Tidak jelas kenapa harus diterbangkan, mungkin agar suatu hari nanti dunia tau, bahwa mereka adalah pembela kebenaran. Rogue menulis dengan ragu sampai terlihat patah-patah, setelah dimasukkan ke amplop putih angin dibiarkan melakukan tugasnya. X berkata rencana dilaksankan malam hari, ketika seluruh murid tertidur lelap usai sesi cerita. Kakak kelas yang meronda tak luput dijadikan korban pembunuhan, entah bagaimana dia terlihat sangat yakin._

" _A-apa kamu seorang pembunuh yang menyamar menjadi murid sekolah?"_

" _Hahaha … candaanmu lucu sekali. Pesta sebenarnya baru dimulai sekarang" X mengeluarkan karung dari dalam tas beserta tali tambang. Anak pengusaha itu tercekik hingga sekujur leher berwarna biru, kehabisan oksigen_

" _Rogue sekarang giliranmu. Bunuh orang yang akan masuk ke dalam! Ingat, layangkan pisaumu dan tusuk berulang kali! Jangan berteriak"_

 _Melawan rasa takut, Rogue melupakan definisi keadilan yang selama ini dijunjungnya. Pak guru terkulai lemas dalam kondisi kehabisan darah. Bertepuk tangan pelan X memuji tindakan sang rekan. Teriakan demi teriakan menggema di sepanjang lorong. Saksi mata dibunuh dengan sadis, beberapa yang berhasil melarikan diri dikabarkan pindah ke luar kota. Mereka berdua bermandikan darah saat itu, begitupun sekolah dan ruang kelas._

" _Sekarang kau mau apa? Kita membunuh hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah …"_

" _Kita katamu? HANYA AKU YANG BEKERJA. KAU MALAH MERINGKUK KETAKUTAN MACAM SIPUT. Gawat … siapa sangka banyak korban berjatuhan melebihi ekspetasiku. Hanya ada satu cara, bunuh kepala sekolah dan masalah berakhir"_

" _Hentikan! Besok pasti ketahuan polisi. Kita membahayakan diri sendiri!"_

" _DIAM! KAU TAU APA SIALAN?! Be-benar juga … cepat atau lambat kamu pasti berkhianat. Aku harus membunuhmu … aku harus melakukannya sebelum rahasia besar ini terbongkar!"_

 _Namun berhasil dihindari. Mereka yang saat itu berdiri di pinggir tangga membuat X menghantam setiap anaknya, mati bersama tumpukan mayat yang mengeluarkan bau busuk. Esok hari polisi menemukan puluhan korban, enam orang termasuk Rogue selamat dan sempat dijadikan komplotan. Mereka dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi selama tiga tahun. Akibat gangguan jiwa berat lima lainnya bunuh diri. Dia menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk membuat makalah lalu ditaruh di perpustakaan sekolah._

 _Rogue dinyatakan sembuh walau belum total. Ia melamar kerja di stasiun televisi Saber Tooth dan masih hidup sampai sekarang. Kasus tersebut ditutu, karena kepala sekolah memutuskan menyogok pihak polisi._

 _End flashback …_

"X? Setauku jarang ada nama berawalan huruf itu" celetuk Natsu setelah Erza selesai bercerita. Menyela sedikit saja maka nyawamu melayang

"Bisa dibilang sebut saja X. Dalam makalah Rogue tidak menyebutkan namanya. Mungkin dia tidak kenal atau sengaja dirahasiakan. Setelah insiden tersebut hantunya dikabarkan berkeliaran. Beberapa murid pernah melihat di tangga"

"Padahal rahasia besar, tetapi kenapa dijadikan makalah? Bukankah secara tidak langsung Rogue mengkhianati X?" sayang Gajeel belum bisa menjawab, 'kenapa kelompok kami dijadikan sasaran?'

"Kepala sekolah meminta sebagai syarat kelulusan. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan ditaruh di perpustakaan, sedangkan ini rahasia turun-temurun ketua dan wakil OSIS" seperti biasa penjelasan Jellal masuk akal. Lucy yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus kami? Terlibat saja tidak"

"Asal kalian tau, menurut rumor X membenci siswa yang berkelompok. Mungkin dia menggunakan kita sebagai batu loncatan untuk terror selanjutnya. Ah ya, meski Jellal tidak ikut-ikutan"

"Hoi Gajeel. Sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum diterror lagi. Berlaku juga untuk yang lain, lebih baik kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Hah … kau bercanda? Jika berpisah tujuan X akan tercapai, yaitu mencerai-beraikan kita! Maaf aku pulang duluan. Hari ini ada acara spesial di rumah"

"Dasar bodoh, aku serius mengatakannya! Gajeel, Gajeel!" panggilan Natsu diabaikan total. Dia berlari pergi sesudah berpamitan pada Erza dan Jellal. Sementara sekelompok muda-mudi itu masih termenung di atas atap

Langkah kaki itu terlihat bersemangat. Hari ini ayah Gajeel naik pangkat menjadi direktur perusahaan, ia disuruh pulang lebih cepat untuk makan malam istimewa di rumah. Tidak sampai surat darah ditemukan tergeletak di sisi laci. Berisi sama seperti milik Wendy, namun digantikan dengan namanya, lengkap. Ya, dia kurang peduli dan mengiindahkan total. Pasti Droy bingung karena banyak likuid merah bergenang di area tempat sampah.

"Kuharap tidak ditanyai macam-macam. Sebaiknya masalah ini diurus Jellal dan Erza saja"

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

"Gawat. Sekarang hantu X itu menerornya. Tenang saja, aku pasti melindungimu!"

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit Gajeel tiba di sekolah. Terburu-buru menaiki lantai dua karena dia terlambat di pelajaran Freed-sensei, salah satu guru killer setelah Laxus-sensei sebagai pemegang nomor pertama. Untung saja petugas piket sudah selesai ronda berkeliling. Jadi, tidak perlu menulis pelanggaran di agenda kelas. Sayang seribu sayang, kesenangannya berakhir usai merasa 'dipatuk' sesuatu.

 _PLETAKKK!_

 _KLUTUK … KLUTUK …_

"Si-siapa di sana …?" kesadarannya benar-benar menipis. Gajeel menangkap sebuah objek mati berupa balok kayu berukuran sedang, dan seseorang berpakian kasual berdiri di atas tangga lantai tiga

"Sia … pa …"

 _BRUKKK!_

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

Tsuzumiku Meldy : Hmm siapa ya? Kalo penasaran baca terus makanya. Penerror surat akan ketahuan cepat atau lambat. Thx udah review.

Aoi Shiki : Maaf next chapter kelamaan hahaha. Oke thx ya udah review, ikuti terus!


	6. Chapter 6

Diketahui Droy yang berlanjut menyapu lantai dua, ia segera memanggil bala bantuan untuk membawa Gajeel ke rumah sakit. Berita tersebut menyebar dengan cepat, terutama kepada kelompok Natsu yang merupakan teman si cowok bertindik itu. Mereka berencana membesuk usai pulang sekolah, tanpa Wendy mantan sahabat. Keadaannya sekarang aman, mempunyai teman baru bernama Chelia dan tergabung di geng Lyon.

Selain bersyukur, Natsu kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi aneh, kenapa dia bisa jatuh? Bahkan Laxus-sensei menemukan balok kayu berukuran sedang" cerita Sting mengulang kesaksian para guru, saat jam istrahat tiba pukul sembilan lewat. Lucy mengidikkan bahu tak paham, pikirannya terlalu bentrok di satu sudut

"Jangan-jangan seseorang menaruh dendam …" tuduhan Erza sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Geng Fairy Tail terbukti bersih, malahan sudah dikonfirmasi oleh mereka berdua, ketua dan wakil OSIS

"Berhentilah berpikir aneh-aneh. Siapapun dia harus ditangkap karena melakukan kejahatan tingkat satu" cela Jellal mematahkan ucapan tersebut. OSIS semakin sibuk ditambah kasus tak berujung ini. Belum lagi harus mengurus festival olahraga minggu depan

"Daripada dipikirkan lebih baik makan dulu. Perutku lapar!"

Atmosfer yang tegang mendadak cair, digantikan gelak tawa Lucy diikuti Erza. Untunglah ada Natsu, dia tetap _mood maker_ terbaik di kelompok mereka. Sesaat masalah Gajeel dilupakan. Semua butuh waktu istirahat, terlebih dua orang paling berjasa semenjak perkara itu muncul. Setelah mengobrol sangat banyak, masing-masing pergi ke kelas dengan meninggalkan segaris senyum, meski Jellal belum bisa santai terbilang dia tipe seriusan.

"Hah … sulit juga membuat mereka tenang" akhirnya keluhan keluar dari mulut Natsu. Ia memijat kening menahan pening. Sekilas melihat sorot mata Jellal, mungkin anak itu menganggapnya main-main

"Lupakan soal Jellal. Kalian berteman sejak SMP, pasti kau afal betul peranginya" giliran Lucy yang angkat bicara, seusai hanya tertawa dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Lagi pula niat Natsu baik

"Yosh! Ayo bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya"

Di antara mereka Lucy yang menyadari, Natsu paling menderita karena terus dijadikan sasaran. Di balik _grins_ itu, mungkin dia menyimpan segala penderitaan dan keluhan tersebut merupakan salah satu, di antara banyaknya permasalahan. Pelajaran berlangsung khidmat, Gildarts-sensei kalem menjelaskan materi bab sepuluh untuk ulangan besok. Mungkin guru-guru pun ikut berubah. Kasus yang dipandang sebelah mata menjadi sorot utama majalah sekolah.

 _SREK … SREK …_

"Kau sangat suka membaca ya? Setiap terbit pasti dibeli terus" mereka dalam perjalanan menghampiri kelas Sting. Erza dan Jellal berangkat duluan karena Gajeel dikabarkan siuman. Ya, bilanglah dipaksa menunggu setengah jam sampai interogasi selesai

"Tidak, dikasih gratisan oleh Yajima-sensei. Lihat, ceritaku masuk lagi!" ingin turut bergembira, namun sepasang _onyx_ Natsu terlanjur memincing di halaman 23

 _ **Terror aneh di SMA Fairy Tail. Siapakah sang pelaku dan tersangka?**_

 _ **Artikel oleh : Meredy dan Sorano, tim jurnalistik**_

 _Surat darah membawa sejuta teka-teki bagi pihak OSIS dan guru. Namun anehnya, setelah tim detektif sekolah melakukan penyelidikan, dapat dikatakan bahwa pernyataan itu hanya menyerang beberapa murid. Korban pertama adalah Wendy Marvell, kelas 1-C yang tertimpa rak buku. Pihak perpustakaan mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu salah mereka, sebagian besar yakin merupakan ulah hantu._

 _Tim majalah sekolah mewawancarai Wendy (Jumat, 12-08-X792, pukul 16.00), "Maaf, aku sendiri tidak tau siapa yang salah atau benar di sini. Biarkan Jellal-senpai dan Erza-senpai menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tolong jangan tuduh Natsu-senpai", ucapnya sambil berlinang air mata. Sedangkan menurut Sting Eucliffe, keberadaan surat itu bohong, "Paling hanya main-main! Pelakunya pasti berada di antara para siswa", dengan yakin ia berucap._

 _Sempat terjadi beda pendapat antar ketua dan wakil OSIS. Erza Scarlet berkata, 'Aku tau hantu yang melakukannya. Natsu sengaja dijadikan korban agar kalian termakan terror ini', namun hipotesis tersebut dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Jellal Fernandes, 'Jangan percaya padanya. Benar kata Sting, pelaku pasti berada di antara para siswa. Siapapun dia harus siap menerima sanksi berat". (Sabtu, 13-08-X792, pukul 10.00)_

 _Terlepas dari semua itu, kebanyakan beranggapan bahwa Natsu Dragneel membawa malapetaka. Siapakah korban selanjutnya?_

"Mereka membawa-bawa namamu, tapi aku tidak menyangka Wendy melakukan pembelaan" meski hanya berarti omong kosong. Natsu mengidikkan bahu malas, menjenguk Gajeel adalah prioritas utama sekarang

"Tenanglah Natsu. Aku percaya kamu tidak bersalah. Kita akan mengungkapnya dengan gemilang sampai si pelaku tertunduk malu" dia tau Sting tulus membantu, tetapi …

Entah mesti senang atau sedih, menurut Natsu pribadi mereka benar, salahnya sehingga Wendy kecelakaan dan sekarang giliran Gajeel. Setiba di rumah sakit, ketiga orang ini sempat mendengar pembicaraan mengenai sang pelaku. Ia bersaksi pada Jellal, kalau 'itu bukan hantu! Dia orang dan yang pasti bukan dari sekolah kita! Dia tak pakai seragam!'. Erza melipat dahi kesal, siap-siap disindir oleh mulut sarkastik ketua OSIS.

"Lihat. Dugaan absurdmu ternyata salah besar. Sudah kubilang pasti manusia, mana mungkin hantu? Berhentilah mempercayai makhluk halus. Selanjutnya kau mau melakukan ritual atau bermain ouija sendirian? Ingat, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab"

"Ya, ya, kau pemenangnya tuan Jellal Fernandes. Aku mengaku terlalu banyak berkhayal dan mempercayai hantu" nada bicara Erza terkesan tidak ikhlas. Mereka nyaris beradu argumen lagi jika Natsu tidak menyelonong masuk

"Mirip anak kecil saja. Hoi Gajeel, kau jujur kan? Tidak berniat bohong?" bukannya merasa lega, Natsu justru mencurigai teman sendiri. Tentu ia marah karena diragukan. Lagi pula berkilah akan sangat sulit selama Jellal berada di sana

"Kenapa kau meragukanku, salam sialan? Percayalah dia bukan hantu. Mungkin penyusup atau … X?" seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Gajeel, darimana bocah bertindik ini yakin orang itu adalah manusia yang sudah meninggal?!

"Coba jelaskan" oke. Rasa penasaran Jellal terusik rupanya

"Menurut laporan X memang dinyatakan meninggal, tapi setelah kuselidiki di rumah kemarin malam, polisi mengaku tidak menemukan mayatnya di manapun. Kasus ditutup bukan karena kepala sekolah menyogok, melainkan mereka menyerah untuk mengungkap!"

"Banyak polisi dikabarkan meninggal saat menjalankan tugas. Jadi, mereka beranggapan terror menyebar! Kita membicarakan Pak Makarov, kepala sekolah tiga tahun berturut-turut yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan kejujuran, jelas mustahil!"

"Mungkin Rogue ingin balas dendam dengan melengserkan Pak Makarov dari jabatannya. Bisa dibilang tipikal setia, rata-rata orang pasti meninggalkan X jika tau dia pembunuh kelas kakap, atau mungkin balas dibunuh sebelum mati duluan. Namun meski ketakutan anak itu masih membantu"

"Mungkin X masih hidup dan ingin mengulang insiden serupa. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain menyuruh polisi menyelidiknya sekali lagi"

"Hmm … bisa jadi! Yang terpenting penerror bukanlah hantu, dengan begini aku bisa tenang walau mendapat surat ancaman" tersentak mendengarnya, Natsu mendorong kursi sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Ini masalah besar dan Sting santai-santai saja?!

"Apa katanya?!"

"Menjauh dari Natsu atau kau akan celaka, seperti milik Gajeel dan Wendy. Ayolah ini hanya permainan bodoh rancangan pelaku! Terjebak maka hancur sudah. Kita kalah"

 _Hantu berwujud manusia juga ada kan?_ Natsu frustasi berat memikirkannya. Obrolan yang biasa menyenangkan mendadak hambar. Mereka pamit pulang jam lima sore, waktu kunjungan habis dan dilakukan besok lagi. Dokter berkata Gajeel harus dirawat seminggu penuh, dikarenakan luka tersebut lumayan parah sehingga membutuhkan perawatan intensif. Lagi-lagi dia menyalahkan diri sendiri, sekarang giliran Sting celaka bukan?

"Sampai jumpa besok, Natsu, Lucy. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Lucy, sudah kuputuskan untuk mengawasi Sting mulai besok. Dia bisa kecelakaan kapan saja. Aku harus sigap apapun yang terjadi"

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

Sedia payung sebelum hujan, Natsu memegang erat peribahasa itu.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Pukul 7.30 pelajaran olahraga 1-C, yakni kelas Sting dimulai. Natsu memperhatikan lewat jendela, sambil sesekali memperhatikan Yajima-sensei menerangkan puisi zaman kuno. Sekarang tes lari jarak menengah. Takut terjadi apa-apa dia sampai menyingkirkan bebatuan di sekitar, bahkan membantu Droy menyapu lapangan hingga terlihat bersih tanpa dedaunan kering. Antisipasi sudah lengkap, tidak akan bahaya.

" _Aku ingin lihat ulah apa lagi yang kau buat_ "

 _Sementara Sting di lapangan …_

"Hitungan dimulai dari, tiga, dua satu! TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT LAKI KALIAN!"

 _PRITTTT …!_

Gelegar suara Elfman-sensei memenuhi sekeliling lapangan. Penuh semangat Sting memacu kedua kakinya berlari, walau bukan lomba tetap berambisi menjadi orang pertama. Satu putaran penuh dan Sting masih baik-baik saja. Ini yang terakhir sebelum kemenangan Natsu dapat dipastikan. Namun setengah jalan di putaran kedua, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh sambil menggeliat kesakitan, merasa khawatir si salam sembarangan keluar tanpa minta izin.

"Hah … hah … Sting … kau … kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Arggghh … kukira siapa ternyata Natsu. Bu-bukan masalah besar kok" kelihatan sekali berbohongnya. Pergelangan kaki Sting bengkak parah dan akan sembuh dalam waktu lama

"Nak. Apa kau merasa tersandung batu atau semacamnya?" selidik Elfman-sensei bingung. Beliau cukup yakin lapangan bersih total. Kerikil yang biasa menyempil juga sekalian disingkirkan. Kecelakaan ini tentu aneh. Natsu terpuruk ke titik terendah

"Tidak Sensei … saya melihat Natsu dan Droy membersihkan bebatuan pagi-pagi sekali. La-lagi pula … bekasnya saja tidak ada"

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku. Sting, mulai sekarang kau jauhi aku begitupun Gajeel. Bisa-bisa kalian terlibat masalah yang lebih parah"

"Maaf Natsu-senpai. A-aku setuju denganmu kali ini … diam-diam kami berdua membahasnya di BBM. Gajeel menitipkan permintaan maaf sekaligus terima kasih. Dia juga berpesan, 'jangan membesuk lagi'"

Benar, ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang harus Natsu terima. Terisa Lucy, Erza dan Jellal. Siapakah korban selanjutnya?

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

Aoi Shiki : Wwkwkw maaf update-nya lama. Untuk selanjutnya bakalan kilat nih, tunggu aja ya. Hmm kita lihat aja nanti, oke deh thx ya udah review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sayup-sayup di luar kelas, Jellal mendengar rumor tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Sting. Kelompok penggosip, yakni geng Lisanna bercerita, jika dia keseleo tanpa alasan jelas, sedangkan Pak Droy dibantu Natsu telah membersihkan lapangan, bahkan sengaja menyingkirkan batu. Pemegang jabatan ketua osis itu tau, temannya sudah berjuang sekeras mungkin demi meminimalisir segala kemungkinan. Sayang Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Lho, Eucliffe-san tidak pulang bersama Natsu-senpai?" tanya Lisanna heran. Biasanya mereka dekat menyamai hubungan kakak-adik. Di mata Jellal, wajah pucat Sting telah menjelaskan arti semua itu

"A-aku memutuskan pulung duluan. La-lagi pula, Natsu-senpai ada urusan di kelas. Sampai jumpa besok" bahkan embel-embel tersebut kembali ditambahkan. Seharusnya Gajeel ikut berkhianat, dia juga menerima surat itu, kan?

"Selamat sore, pengkhianat nomor tiga. Ceritakanlah kenapa kamu menjauh" cegat Jellal terang-terangan. Sting melihat tatapan kakak kelasnya sebagai intimidasi terselubung

"Ku … kupikir aneh keseleo tanpa alasan jelas. Padahal pikirkanku tidak melenceng kemana-mana" menurut cernaan Jellal, jawabannya jauh dari kata logis. Tinggal bilang takut kecelakaan lagi apa sulit?

"Baiklah. Pulang dan berhati-hatilah di jalan"

Pengkhianat pertama Wendy, disusul Gajeel dan Sting secara bersamaan. Jellal mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatu pantofel hitam, sampai sepucuk surat menganggu ketenangan pikirannya. Senada milik mereka bertiga, hanya diganti nama lengkap tanpa darah. Berarti tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kecelakaan terjadi. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak jauh, ia segera menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung.

"Erza ternyata. Kau belum pulang?"

"Gildarts-sensei memanggilku sebentar. Sekilas aku lihat kamu mendapat surat, dari siapa?" jika menyangkut Erza pasti sulit dibohongi. Asalkan itu seorang Jellal Fernandes, menyakininya adalah perkara mudah

"Entahlah. Nanti kubaca di rumah. Palingan surat cinta"

"Wajar sih. Kamu tampan, pintar, ketua OSIS, punya badan atletis, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Sayang berpikirkan terlalu logis" mengejek sekaligus memuji? Jellal yang ber _mood_ buruk langsung merasa tersindir

"Hah …? Omong-omong, siapa yang meninggalkanku di kereta karena Natsu? Lalu dengan enaknya berkata, 'maaf. Aku lupa sudah membuat janji'" ledeknya meniru gaya bicara Erza, membuat si scarlet kesal bukan kepalang

"Itu sudah lama. Jangan perhitungan! Kau juga banyak salah, seperti minggu lalu, katanya mau mengajak ke taman bermain, tetapi malah dibatalkan begitu saja!"

"Guru membutuhkan bantuanku dan kau minta diprioritaskan?! Dasar gila!"

"Kenapa tidak bilang, Laxus-sensei memintamu mengajari matematika di tempat les?! Aku bisa membantumu meski sedikit!" tentu Erza tak terima. Ejek balas ejek. Tampar balas tampar! Begitulah prinsip hidupnya

"Cowok memang selalu salah ya? Erza kali ini kau wajib mendengarkanku. Jangan banyak komplain, tanya atau balas menyindir lagi. Segera jauhi Natsu, titik!" terdengar egois memang. Namun percayalah Jellal melakukannya demi kebaikan

"Siapa kau menyuruhku menjauhi Natsu?! Ayah bukan lebih-lebih ibu. Kalau mau jangan ajak orang lain" _benar-benar keras kepala_! Jellal membalikkan badan kesal. Bersumpah jika terjadi apa-apa terhadap Erza maka di luar tanggung jawabnya

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Erza! Sudahlah, terserah kau. Mulai besok hubungan kita sebatas orang asing"

Bayaran jarak yang membuat Jellal menyesal. Dia mengacak-acak rambut kesal, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas keputusan buruk tersebut. Masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan berbagai cara. Hidup mirip matematika, tinggal bagaimana kita mampu menemukan rumus tercepat dan terbaik. Mereka berpisah di depan loker. Lupakan soal pulang bersama. Mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Membeli eskrim di warung. Mereka terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya? Erza menyukai cowok bernama Sigi atau Saga itu! Jadi … sebatas teman masa kecil, ya?" jujur Jellal agak kecewa, tetapi ego menyebabkan dia masa bodoh. Untuk apa jika bertengkar terus?

"Mungkin aku harus minta maaf besok …"

 _Tin … tin ...!_

 _BRAKKK!_

Terkapar di jalan raya, Jellal menahan sakit terutama di bagian kepala bersimbah darah. Beberapa datang menolong, sebagian besar menyaksikan sambil berbisik pelan. Digotong menggunakan tandu, dia masih sempat-sempatnya menggumamkan nama Erza, berpuluh kali sampai membuat suster dan dokter berpandangan, melontarkan senyum. Ambulan tiba di rumah sakit pukul enam sore. Keluarga segera dihubungi, termasuk Natsu beserta Lucy yang diminta olehnya,

minus Erza.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anakku?!" tentu ibu Jellal khawatir bukan main. Seumur hidup putra tunggalnya belum pernah masuk rumah sakit. Natsu mengatur nafas, disusul Lucy yang baru sampai setelah terjebak macet

"Tangan kanannya patah, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk sembuh. Kepala anak ibu terbentur lumayan parah. Untunglah dia berhasil melewati masa kritis berkat nama seseorang" mungkin Erza yang dimaksud. Mendengarnya mereka hanya tersenyum, sedangkan orangtua Jellal menangis haru

Serentak mereka membesuk Jellal. Terjadi pula adegan ibu dan anak yang saling memeluk. Natsu berniat mengabari Erza, bahwa ketua OSIS kecelakaan lalu menggoda supaya pipinya berwarna merah padam, dia paling suka ekspresi itu, tetapi langsung dilarang dengan alasan klasik, 'takut membuat khawatir'. Jadilah nomor tujuan berhenti dihubungi.

"Kukira kejadiannya akan seperti di drama yang Lucy tonton. Tokoh utama kecelakaan. Dokter mengabarkan mustahil bisa bangun, kemudian dicium wanitanya dan … berakhir bahagia"

"Otak polosmu tidak cocok dengan drama. Rahasiakan ini dari Erza sampai aku sembuh, ya?" jarang mendengar Jellal memohon. Natsu yang sedang berbaik hati menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang

"Bukankah jadi mencurigakan? Barusan dokter berpesan, kamu harus istirahat satu atau dua bulan penuh. Erza pasti bertanya. Kami mesti menjawab apa jika begitu?"

"Satu minggu cukup. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal selama itu. Masih ada festival olahraga yang harus diurus"

"Ta-tapi …" Lucy hendak melarang, kalau Natsu tidak merentangkan tangannya ke samping. Ia memutuskan menghargai apapun pendapat Jellal, baik, buruk, semau anak itu. Karena di balik semua itu, terdapat perasaan bersalah yang sulit digambarkan

"Asalkan kau tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Erza. Berjanjilah!"

"Maaf Natsu. Aku kurang yakin bisa menepatinya, tapi akan kucoba. Bantu awasi dia juga. Jika terjadi sesuatu. Sebagai sahabat, kaulah yang mampu menolong Erza. Paham?" benar-benar mirip drama persahabatan-cinta. Semua tau Jellal teramat menyukai ratu scarlet 'mereka'

"Jangan pernah ragukan aku"

Jam delapan tepat mereka pamit ke rumah, sementara ayah dan ibu membeli makanan di luar. Iris _hazzle_ itu menatap sendu bintang di luar sana. Taburan cahaya yang membuat langit malam nampak berkilau. Ingatannya membawa pada serangkai janji manis, di masa lalu, ketika mereka belum mengenal rasa suka, di mana persahabatan belum rusak dengan kata 'bertepuk sebelah tangan'. Merupakan satu-satunya yang dapat ia kenang.

" _Jellal. Kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin melihatnya lagi bersamamu. Pasti ada yang berbeda saat itu, entah penampilan, sifat kita, tetapi … jangan saling membenci ya_?"

" _Kau bicara apa? Sahabat itu seumur hidup. Percayalah, kita pasti mempertahankannya sampai keinginanmu terkabul"_

" _Uhm! Janji ya_?"

"Selain kenangan … aku hanya mempunyai janji itu dan kamu seorang, Erza"

 _Satu minggu berlalu …_

Pucuk biru lautnya menyembul di gerbang masuk. Natsu yang kangen berat memeluk Jellal mesra, menyebabkan tawa Lucy menghambur di sekitar pemuda itu, ia mengucapkan selamat datang, tersenyum tulus dan menepuk punggungnya, berisyarat, 'selamat berjuang'. Pesta kecil tersebut dirayakan tanpa Erza. Entah pergi kemana, tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung di kelas, walau tas hitamnya tergantung di kursi.

"Erza tidak bersamamu? Biasanya kalian mengobrol di sini" interupsi Lucy memasuki kelas tetangga. Kini giliran Natsu yang menghilang

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kau bisa balik jika mau"

"Tolong sekalian cari Natsu. Aku disuruh ke perpustakaan" wanita berbadan mungil berdiri di daun pintu. Menanti kedatangan Lucy yang terlambat dua menit dari panggilannya

Jellal keluar setelah mereka pergi ke perpustakaan. Berkeliling mencari Erza sekaligus Natsu kemanapun, atau, tanpa perlu mengitari saentro sekolah dia dapat menemukannya dengan mudah : halaman belakang sekolah. Duri berwarna salam itu nampak bersembunyi di balik tembok, tengah memperhatikan seseorang entah siapa. Ikut-ikutan menguntit, teriakannya nyaris lolos dari seleksi mulut.

Erza dan Siegrain, mereka berciuman.

"Ternyata kamu … bukankah lebih baik pergi dan lupakan semuanya?" ekspresi Natsu menunjukkan ia turut sedih. Jelas tidak lucu, Jellal mengenal Erza dari siapapun, tetapi direbut cowok asing yang baru dekat dua bulan

"Mustahil, Natsu. Lagi pula aku sudah tau Erza menyukainya. Mereka cocok …"

Usai mengatakannya, Jellal pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang. Natsu kehabisan akal untuk mencengah semua ini. Bukan mereka yang harus berkorban, melainkan dia karena terus menimbulkan banyak masalah. Jika ada selain mereka bertiga, maka sepantasnya si peneror menjadikan ia korban keempat. Agar pesan berantai itu selesai. Supaya Lucy maupun Erza terbebas dari ancaman. Jika begini terus, kapan berhasil?

"Sialan … sialan … sialan!"

 _PRANNGG!_

 _GLUDUNG … GLUDUNG …_

"Natsu?!" samar-samar Erza melihatnya, si bodoh itu menendang kaleng hingga penyok akibat diinjak. Moment 'indah' mereka terganggu. Dia belum tau Jellal sempat berada di sana, ikut menyaksikan

 _Jam istirahat …_

Menit demi menit berlalu. Jellal sibuk sendiri melipat origami. Mengabaikan jam makan siang yang tersisa sedikit. Warna-warni bintang itu disimpan ke kantung plastik, disembunyikan ketika Erza memasuki kelas setelah jajan di kantin. Hening membungkus lambat. Waktu bak siput merayap di permukaan daun. Hanya mereka berdua, tanpa niat saling melontarkan senyum, mengobrol hangat atau berbai cerita.

"Tanganmu patah kenapa?"

"Terjatuh"

"Oh. Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Duduk"

"Iya aku tau, sebelumnya?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kulihat kamu melipat origami"

"Rahasia"

"Apa-apaan itu? Menjawab satu-dua kata seakan mengabaikanku. Padahal aku ingin minta maaf, tetapi kutarik kembali!"

"Oh. Siapa yang butuh?"

"Sesuai katamu. Mulai detik ini kita musuh!"

"Terserah"

 _PLAKKK!_

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh … dasar Jelall bodoh!"

Meneriakinya sebanyak empat kali, Erza berlari meninggalkan kelas dan Jellal yang mematung di kursi. Tamat sudah, lalu untuk apa dia melipat origami? Untung masih 'sedikit', menghasilkan satu saja butuh waktu lima menit. Total ada lima puluh, ditambah dengan waktu seminggu beristirahat di rumah sakit. Menjengkelkan memang jika hasil kerja kerasmu sia-sia. Pulang sekolah nanti, ia berniat membuangnya di tong sampah.

"Sampai jumpa, Erza"

 _Pulang sekolah …_

Kantung putih bening ditenteng selama perjalanan. Tersenyum getir setiap melihat jerih payah tersebut hendak dibuang. Bulan depan ulang tahun Erza, Jellal berniat memberi bintang yang rencananya digantung di langit kamar. Akhir-akhir ini Magnolia dilanda musim hujan. Sekarang dia kebingungan karena tangisan itu turun mendadak. Mustahil membawa payung dengan barang di satu tangan, sedangkan sebelahnya kesulitan bergerak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Jika kehujunan tinggal ganti baju"

Berjalan santai menerobos hujan, kantung plastik itu dibuang ke bak hijau. Jika ketahuan Droy pasti dipungut. Tidak mungkin, kan, menunggu sampai malam hanya untuk sampah ini? Kecuali dia berubah pikiran … setelah melihat korban tabrak lari dihantam truk raksasa.

 _BRAKKK!_

"Er … za?" benar. Nama sang korban adalah Erza Scarlet, wanita kesayangannya

"ERZA! ERZA!" darah berlumuran di jalan raya. Semerah surai scarlet yang membentur kerasnya aspal. Jellal mirip orang gila, lupa arti malu, kesedihan, perih, semua bercampur menjadi satu

"Erza kau baik-baik saja? ERZA?!" pertanyaan yang bodoh dia tau itu. Namun setidaknya … katakanlah sesuatu!

"Selamat … sore … Jellal … sekarang hujan … ya?"

"Jangan membuatku khawatir bodoh! Katakan kau baik-baik saja, kumohon …"

"Sayangnya tidak … bisa … tidak ketika aku kehilangan seseorang yang berharga"

"Seseorang itu siapa? Biarkan aku membawanya kembali padamu!"

"Untuk apa? Sekarang dia berdiri di sampingku … meneteskan air mata bercampur hujan … berteriak khawatir … takut … sedih … lelaki terhebat sepanjang masa memapahku dengan tangannya yang patah"

"Maaf telah meninggalkanmu! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku memang pengecut, payah!"

"Kau … tau? Aku tidak pernah menyukai Siegrain. Dia memaksaku … dia pria yang menyebalkan … dialah pengecut sesungguhnya. Jellal, kau tetap hero-ku sampai kapanpun … Terima kasih dan … maaf …"

"Aku menyukaimu, selalu …"

Kata terakhir yang melepas mereka.

Bersambung …


	8. Chapter 8

Kecelakaan tersebut menyebar luas ke penjuru sekolah. Namun yang paling terpukul adalah Jellal, dia menyaksikannya dengan mata-kepala sendiri, mendengar seluruh kesaksian wanita scarlet sampai iris kehitaman itu tertutup sempurna. Dokter berkata kemungkinan sembuh kecil. Kalaupun mau mereka harus berani bertaruh. Menyumbang biaya yang tidak sedikit dan banyak berdoa.

Terbatas, satu kata untuk menggambarkan pilihan mereka.

"Percayalah pada Erza. Dia kuat seperti yang kita tau. Meski langit hancur sekalipun…. Pasti ditahan!" tetap saja, suara Natsu bergetar sewaktu meyakinkan Jellal. Ia mati-matian menahan tangis. Berusaha tegar. Berdiri tegap!

"Salahkan pengemudi yang mabuk! Aku ingin menuntutnya, tetapi tidak bisa! Sialan…. SIALAN!" di sepanjang koridor raungan itu menggema. Jellal benar-benar terpuruk, merosot ke titik terendah dengan kaki yang lumpuh, kesulitan bangun

"Maaf. Jika aku menyuruh Erza menjauh, mungkin kecelakaan itu…."

"Benar Natsu. SEMUA SALAHMU! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KENAPA ERZA MEMBELAMU! HUBUNGAN KAMI RUSAK KARENA KASUS TERSEBUT. Hah… hah…. Sudahlah, lupakan" cacian Jellal terhenti di kerongkongan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat

"Pergi dari sini. Erza tidak membutuhkanmu, Natsu. Kau tau? Aku berniat menjadikannya pengkhianat keempat. Namun bukan yang pengecut semacam Loke, langsung kabur tanpa memberi kabar. Dia… dia akan kubuat mengakui, bahwa kau memang pembawa malapetaka"

"Benar. Lebih baik begini. Sampai jumpa, Jellal"

Rasa bersalahnya tersurat jelas, terlebih Natsu tak banyak omong atau komentar. Jangankan mengeluh, berbicara saja lidah terasa kelu. Lupa daratan, ia berjalan menerobos hujan yang bertambah lebat. Menyebrangi _zebra cross_ asal-asalan. Lucy kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya. Setiap payung itu melindungi kepala salam, pasti keburu beranjak hingga tangis langit kembali menghujam. Para pejalan saling berbisik, tertawa kecil, mengidikkan bahu,

di mata mereka, pengorbanan Lucy adalah drama tragedi.

"Natsu berhenti di sana! Apa gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri? Jellal berkata begitu akibat stres. Jika dia normal tidak mungkin menyuruhmu pergi!" menaikkan volume suara di tengah deru, Lucy kehabisan nafas demi mengatakan semua itu. Berat

"Tapi Jellal benar. Surat. Teror berantai. Aku-lah yang mengawailnya"

"Omong kosong! Memang nasib Wendy, Gajeel dan Sting saja sedang sial termasuk Erza. Tuhan yang berkehendak. Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan, kumohon… hiks… hiks…."

 _Tap… tap… tap…._

 _HUG!_

Air mata bercampur rintik jauh lebih menyakitkan, dibanding pengkhianatan dan amarah Jellal terhadapnya. Mereka berpelukan, menikmati tetes demi tetes yang membasahi seluruh tubuh. Entah bagaimana waktu berjalan lambat. Mozaik kehidupan di sekeliling mendadak lambat. Sedu-sedan mobil. Lampu kerlap-kerlip mewarnai keramaian, mungkin hanyalah kepingan puzzle samar-samar bagi muda-mudi itu.

Mereka yang terlalu larut dalam dongeng.

"Pelukan perpisahan. Anggaplah begitu" Natsu pertama kali melepaskannya. Memaut jarak dari Lucy yang menganga lebar di seberang sana, tidak percaya sambil mengutuk si salam

"Pe-perpisahan katamu?! SIAPA YANG MENGHARAPKANNYA?! DASAR BODOH! Bodoh… bodoh… BODOH….!" jari-jemari itu terkepal sempurna. Meninju dada bidang Natsu yang berdetak lambat jantungnya. Penuh sesak, seperti mau meledak!

"Kita pacaran bukan?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak. Sebatas orang asing"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku! Natsu. Ayo kita hadapi bersama-sama siapapun si peneror. Sebagai kekasih, sahabat, teman baik. Tak adil jika kau menanggungnya sendirian. Kalau Erza berada di sini…. dia pasti setuju dengan ideku!"

"Meskipun kamu mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Disiksa sekalipun tidak masalah! Aku siap menanggung segala konsekuensi"

"Terima kasih banyak, Lucy… terima kasih….!" sekali lagi mereka berpelukan. Melepas luka yang ada untuk menatap masa depan, di balik awan kelabu berkerudung hujan. Maka Natsu boleh berbangga hati dia adalah pria paling bahagia di dunia

Drama tujuh menit yang berakhir indah. Siluet-siluet misterius itu tersenyum tipis.

Menyadari kedua jarum membentuk tegak lurus di angka enam, Natsu menawarkan diri mengantarkan Lucy balik ke kost-nya. Keluarga Heartfilia mempunyai perusahaan terkaya se-Magnolia, namun putri tunggal mereka memutuskan hidup mandiri, pilihan yang bijak guna membentuk kepribadian pebisnis ulung. Mereka banyak mengobrol di bawah perlindungan payung. Membiarkan rasa sedih melebur dengan genangan air hujan.

"Sudah sampai. Padahal seingatku jarak dari pusat kota ke kost-mu cukup jauh"

"Karena kita melewatinya tanpa beban pikiran. Jalan sepanjang apa pun akan terasa pendek" mirip motivator di televisi. Natsu meninju bahunya diiringi tawa pelan, tidak, sampai likuid kemerahan menetes lewat kotak pos

"Su-surat darah….?" walau hafal betul isinya, Lucy tetap nekat membuka segel plastik itu. Kemudian melayang bebas sebelum terjatuh ke lantai

 _HARI KEMATIANMU SUDAH DEKAT, LUCY HEARTFILIA!_

"Tenanglah. Jangan takut! Aku akan menginap untuk berjaga-jaga, oke?"

Sore beranjak malam yang terasa panjang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain UNO. Makan semangkuk makaroni instan dan melanjutkan ronde ketiga, sementara hujan di luar semakin deras membungkus kota. Tanpa sadar Natsu tertidur di pinggir ranjang. Sangat lelah karena beban pikiran yang menumpuk di kepala. Lucy bersandar di samping. Suasana amat tenang, hanya terdengar tangisan cengeng kian menjadi-jadi.

"Ternyata hujan sangat menyenangkan. Apa pun asal bersamamu, Natsu…"

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

" _Siapa hujan-hujan begini_?"

 _CKLEK…_

"A-Argghhh… Na-Natsu… to… tolong!" seorang asing menerobos masuk ke dalam. Mencekik leher Lucy sampai empunya kesulitan bernafas. Pria bersurai raven itu menunjukkan tatapan intimadasi, begitu kuat menusuk ke tulang-tulang

"Ceritakan padaku… Semuanya! Kau mencuci otak Natsu agar dia melupakanku, kan?! Bicara jujur dan nyawamu terselamatkan"

"A-a… A… Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak me….!" pembelaan Lucy terdengar seperti memberontak. Menambah kuat cekikan tersebut hingga wajah ayunya mulai membiru. Mungkin tinggal menghitung detik-detik terakhir

"Jangan bohong! Kami punya janji, 'Setiap hari Minggu pergilah ke taman di kotamu jam dua belas, karena mungkin, salah satu dari kita akan berkunjung dan bertemu di sana'. Tapi apa… TAKDIR ITU TIDAK PERNAH DATANG!"

"Na… Na… Natsu… Amne… Sia! Di-dia… Dia terja… Tuh… Ke… Ketika me… Naiki…. Gunung!"

 _BRAKKK!_

 _Hosh… hosh… hosh…_

Tak mau menunggu lagi. Pemuda misterius itu langsung menyambar bahu Natsu, menggoyangkan sekuat tenaga supaya terbangun. Perlahan tapi pasti _onyx_ itu terbuka. Mengerjapkan mata heran menangakap sesosok asing di depan mata. Awalnya dia berniat menjauh dan melontarkan tinju, namun setelah diingat-ingat… Entah kenapa terlihat familiar. Mirip lelaki di mimpi yang terus menganggunya seminggu terakhir.

"Ini aku Gray! Apa kau ingat Natsu? Dulu kita bersahabat dan berpisah di SMA!"

"G-Gray….?"

"Benar Natsu. Ini aku sahabatmu, Gray Fullbuster!" _kenapa rasanya aneh begini_? Tanpa sadar, ia meneteskan air mata haru atas pertemuan tersebut. Kepingan teka-teki sudah lengkap, tidak perlu lagi dipikirkan… dicemaskan

"Selamat datang kembali! Aku senang"

"Hampir setahun berlalu. Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu. Aku banyak urusan di Crocus" sesaat terkapar di depan pintu. Lucy beranjak bangkit dan menguping percakapan mereka. Dia sendiri tau Gray adalah sahabat lamanya

"Hahaha…. Setahun itu juga aku amnesia! Tapi berkat bantuan teman-teman ingatanku bisa pulih"

"Syukurlah. Apa kau masih berteman dengan mereka?" _grins_ Natsu luntur seketika, menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Gray. Raut wajahnya ikut sedih, merasa bersimpati terhadap perpisahan mendadak tersebut

"Tandanya mereka tidak setia. Kau orang baik dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Hanya dimanfaatkan oleh sampah-sampah busuk itu! Namun tenang saja, masih ada aku" bisik Gray pelan. Lucy harus lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar ucapan si raven

"Terjadi kesalahpahaman. Pilihan mereka benar. Aku yang terlalu banyak membawa bencana. Ditinggal pun bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula, masih ada Lucy dan Erza di pihakku!" pucuk pirangnya mengangguk bangga. _Betul Natsu, tunjukkan pada orang ini kau tidak menyedihkan_!

"Baguslah. Apa salah satu dari mereka pacarmu?"

"Lucy pacarku. Dia berada di belakangmu" demi sopan santun semata, ia terpaksa melambaikan tangan sambil menyungging senyum, tidak ikhlas

"Lalu yang bernama Erza?" _ughh…. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, orang asing_! Gumam Lucy memalingkan muka, sewaktu _dark blue_ Gray balik menoleh ke arahnya. Tadi dia sempat dicekik sampai maut terasa dekat, mana bisa berbaikan?!

"Dia dirawat di rumah sakit, tertabrak truk"

"Aku doakan semoga temanmu cepat sembuh. Maaf tidak bisa menemani. Kereta malam akan tiba setengah jam lagi. Oh iya, kalau kau mau kunjungi alamat ini dan…. Ada hadiah untukmu!"

Sebuah CD game terbaru, Dragon Slayer! Natsu antusias menerima. Sudah lama dia ingin beli, tetapi kasus itu membuat jangka ingatannya tambah pendek. Melupakan hal lain dan kehidupan yang mesti diurus juga. Gray berpamitan pada Lucy walau kedua belah pihak kurang suka. Meninggalkan sahabat salam yang berjanji akan berkunjung ke Crocus. Sebelum masuk, mereka mengobrol di depan pintu yang engselnya nyaris lepas.

"Lelaki bernama Gray itu menyebalkan! Dia tidak membiarkan kita mengobrol sedikitpun"

"Jadi, kau cemburu? Tidak perlu takut, aku tetap mencintaimu kok! Gray laki-laki. Pacarmu tak mengidap LGBT atau semacamnya" canda Natsu menepuk-nepuk bahu Lucy. Yang diajak mengobrol malah memajukan bibir lima centimeter

"Tadi kamu tertidur sehingga tidak tau. Dia me…." ucapan Lucy terhenti, menyadari sekebat bayangan di bawah lantai satu. Seorang wanita membawa selembar foto entah siapa, lalu tersenyum penuh sejuta arti membuatnya menelan ludah

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Natsu Dragneel"

Mungkin dia sejenis orang gila.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Aoi Shiki : Yep bakalan update kilat kok. Makanya ikutin terus jangan lupa juga review, hehehe. Thx ya udah review, eh omong-omong aku udah bales review ini belum ya?


	9. Chapter 9

"Hoi Natsu lihatlah ke bawah. Ada wanita aneh mencarimu!" seru Lucy melupakan kemarahannya. Fokus memperhatikan lantai satu yakni keberadaan si misterius. Siapapun dia…. Berharaplah bukan peneror atau penguntit

"Tamu di malam hari? Naiklah ke atas! Kita bicara di sini!" Natsu menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Sempat menganggu kedamaian tetangga yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing

Dia menaiki tangga tergesa-gesa, masih memegang selembar foto tersebut takut salah orang. Namun setelah menilik dari dekat, dapat dipercayai sosok itu memang Natsu Dragneel asli. Lucy mempersilakannya masuk, kemudian berlalu ke dapur untuk menyediakan teh, ditambah satu cup mie instan dari si salam. Suasana hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara ketel memasak air guna menyeduh makanan dan minuman itu.

"Ehem…. Ehem!" ala orator siap berpidato, Natsu mengubah posisi duduknya yang berselonjor menjadi bersila. Tak ketinggalan ditemani mie instan, mereka bertiga siap memulai obrolan

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya di sela-sela menyeruput 'benang keriting' tersebut. Mumpung masih hangat, sedangkan udara di luar bertambah dingin

"Se-sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Juvia Lockser dan kamu Natsu-san, ya? Gray-sama sering bercerita tentangmu. Dia juga berkata ingin mengunjungimu di Magnolia. Ma-makanya Juvia kemari, hendak bertanya"

"Santai saja! Aku tidak akan menerkanmu, kok!" _lagi pula hubungan apa yang mereka miliki_? _Pelayan mencari sang majikan_? Batin Lucy mengusap dagu bingung. Sejenis drama terbaru kah?

"Gray-sama tak kunjung kemari. Pintu rumahnya terkunci. Telepon diabaikan meski rutin kuhubungi. Mungkin Natsu-san tau sesuatu, karena itulah Juvia datang jauh-jauh"

"Cerita detektif! Kau benar, tadi Gray menemuiku sekitar lima belas menit, lalu pamit dan meninggalkan alamat di Crocus, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain, 'kalau kau mau kunjungilah alamat ini'. Yosh! Besok Minggu ayo lakukan penyelidikan!"

"Sahabatmu pergi. Jangan main-main, Natsu" entah kenapa Lucy khawatir. Rasanya Gray yang tiba-tiba hilang membuat bulu kuduk merinding

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Cup mie instan hanya menyisakan setetes kuah berasa pedas. Natsu pulang ke rumah sebelum kena tanya. Kereta malam sudah lewat sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Lucy yang berbaik hati memperbolehkan Juvia menginap hingga besok, hari penyelidikan mengenai 'kemana Gray Fullbuster pergi?'. Dia benar, sebelas-dua belas mirip cerita detektif. Itu berarti…. Ada banyak misteri yang mesti dipecahkan, bukan?

" _Kuharap tidak berlangsung lama. Firasatku benar-benar buruk_!"

Jika dia mundur, bagaimana Natsu?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Mereka bertiga janjian di lantai satu kost Lucy. Membeli tiket jam tujuh pagi jurusan Magnolia-Crocus. Terlebih Natsu sendiri yang mengusulkan, meski dia mati-matian berusaha bangun pagi di hari Minggu, terlambat lima menit juga. Ya…. Bukan masalah besar karena Juvia tidak perhitungan, kalau si pirang memang mengerti kebiasaan pacarnya. Sementara menunggu kereta di peron. Terdengar perbincangan hangat antar muda-mudi itu, sesekali diiringi gelak tawa atau candaan ringan.

Kecuali Lucy, di bawah matanya lingkaran hitam terukir, dengan tubuh bergetar walau tidak kedinginan.

"Wajahmu terlihat tegang" tentu Natsu cemas. Belum sekalipun dia melihat Lucy begitu. Namun sebagai orang yang selalu berpikir positif, palingan gara-gara baru pertama kali menjadi detektif

"Ahahaha…. Benarkah?"

"Rileks, Lucy. Kita tidak pergi untuk meregang nyawa, melainkan mencari tau kenapa Gray menghilang. Mau sedikit bercerita? Keteganganmu pasti berkurang banyak, kujamin itu"

"Seperti katamu, aku harus rileks. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Natsu"

 _Lagi pula kami bersama, tidak sendiri_! Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersembunyi di relung hati. Dia pun berpendapat, identitas peneror akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat. Ini demi Natsu, supaya Jellal, Sting, Wendy, Gajeel, Loke kembali menaruh kepercayaan, walau membahas si playboy agak membuat malas. Lebih baik dibuang ke laut saja. Mereka tidak butuh pengecut sekaligus pengkhianat.

"Kereta sudah tiba di staisiun Crocus. Bagi para penumpang, harap turun dengan hati-hati. Sekali lagi saya ulangi…." suara speaker menggema di sekeliling. Natsu turun duluan dipapah Lucy : mabuk kendaraannya kambuh, disusul Juvia yang berjalan di belakang

Baiklah. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah alamat di mana Gray tinggal. Tanpa perlu bertanya kesana-kemari, Juvia mengantar ke rumah kontrakan di pinggir jalan. Natsu yang tidak sabar mengetuk pintu keras, sambil berteriak memanggil entah berapa kali banyaknya. Tetangga sebelah sampai marah-marah, melempar panci ke pucuk salam yang kini meringis kesakitan. Dengan cepat Lucy mengambil alih, memutar-mutar kenop berlawanan arah.

"Sia-sia, terkunci! Juvia ini rumah kontrakan, bukan? Ayo temui orangnya dan minta kunci cadangan"

 _CKLEK!_

"Lihat, terbuka! Tunggu apa lagi? Kita masuk dan mulai menyelidiki!" mungkinkah Natsu punya tangan ajaib atau sejenisnya? Daripada berimajinasi aneh-aneh. Mereka berdua menyusul dipimpin si salam

"Hmmm…. Seperti rumah lainnya. Ada rak sepatu. Pot bunga. Dapur. Ruang tamu. Kamar mandi" menepuk jidat heran, Lucy memberitau Natsu jika informasi semacam itu tidak penting. Sesaat melupakan Juvia yang mendadak lenyap

"Maaf Lucy. Aku bercanda! Omong-omong Juvia kemana?"

"Giliran dia yang hilang! Kita berpencar, aku ke kamar tidur dan kamu ke bagian dapur, oke?" niatnya menjadi pemimpin luntur seketika. Lagi-lagi Lucy yang bertindak, walau dia benar dan lebih terencana, sih

Nyalinya sedikit terkumpul mengelilingi rumah yang gelap gulita itu. Sewaktu ingin menyalakan lampu tidak terjadi apa-apa, mungkin karena Gray belum bayar listrik. Lucy memasuki kamar berukuran 3x4 tersebut, dengan dua pasang hordeng menutupi kaca jendela. _Benar-benar kurang cahaya, apa dia vampire era modern_?! Sedang asyik menggerutu, tanpa sengaja kaos kaki putihnya menginjak 'benda' lengket dekat meja belajar.

"Me… merah….?" saus tomat? Jus?! Lucy mencoleknya sedikit, mendapati bau amis yang terasa tidak asing. Kalau bukan darah, maka apa? Perlahan-lahan pula, sepasang karamel itu menatap ke bawah, sangat…. Lambat

"KYAAAAA….!"

 _BRUKKK!_

Dari jarak tiga meter, Natsu dan Juvia dapat mendengar teriakan Lucy yang membahana. Mereka memasuki kamar tempatnya menyelidiki. Tak kalah terkejut melihat mayat Gray terbujur kaku, sedikit mengumbar bau busuk juga dingin ketika disentuh. Menelpon polisi tentu pilihan terbaik, tapi kedua anak muda itu masih sibuk dengan asumsi masing-masing. Meski otak udang si salam tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa.

"Menurut Juvia Gray-sama bunuh diri! Rumahnya pun terkunci dan sulit dihubungi" pendapat itu semakin diperkuat, saat Natsu menemukan puluhan kertas berlumuran darah. Beberapa di antaranya sulit dibaca. Namun cukup jelas untukditerka

"Hari kematianmu sudah dekat, Wendy Marvell. Hari kematianmu sudah dekat, Sting Eucliffe. Hari kematianmu sudah dekat, Gajeel Redfox. Jauhi Natsu atau kau akan celaka, Jellal…. FERNANDES?!" surat tanpa darah itu terjatuh. Dia baru tau dan jelas sangat terkejut

"Siapa mereka? Teman-temanmu di sekolah?"

"Y-ya, begitulah! Kau benar, kemungkinan besar Gray bunuh diri. Dia kehabisan darah untuk menuliskan surat-surat ini, lalu sebelum meninggal susah payah menemuiku di Magnolia. Wajahnya juga pucat seperti kena anemia, bahkan ada cutter"

"Gray-sama menggunakan cutter dan mengiris lengannya, kemudian menuliskan surat darah tersebut. Tapi kenapa yang ini memakai pulpen?"

"Tandanya belum bahaya. Jika mendapat surat darah kecelakaan pasti menghampiri. Padahal Gray tidak perlu mengancam dan membahayakan diri sendiri…." berluap perasaan kesal, Natsu meremas kertas tersebut hingga remuk. Sejak kapan dia bertindak bodoh?!

"Masih ada kemungkinan lain. Pertama-tama kita bawa Lucy ke klinik terdekat dan…."

 _GRAPP!_

Jari-jemari Lucy keburu menghentikan Natsu, sebelum mereka menggotong agar diperiksa dokter. Juvia berlutut sambil mencondongkan telinga ke arah bibir _cherry_ -nya. Samar-samar terdengar suara gumaman, dia ingin memberitau beberapa hal entah apa itu. Si salam yang terbiasa kurang peka mendadak punya inisatif. Segera mengambil segelas air putih di dapur, membiarkannya minum tiga tegukan cepat.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Natsu… Juvia… Gray… Gray mati karena dibunuh! Ini kasus pembunuhan!" Juvia terpekik kaget. Anak itu justru melongo macam orang kampung menang undian. Masalahnya darimana Lucy tau?

"Aku bermimpi ada seorang berambut putih menelepon pembunuh! Dia berkata, 'bunuh Gray tanpa jejak. Juvia hanya milikku!'. Selanjutnya darah berceceran di mana-mana, lalu mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' di akhir"

"Laki-laki berambut putih?" kepala pirangnya mengangguk yakin. Juvia teringat seseorang, teman SMA di Crocus sekaligus sahabat baru Gray

"Itu Lyon-san! Tapi kurasa mustahil. Dia meninggal tiga bulan lalu karena kecelakaan mobil, sedangkan Gray-sama..."

"Tiga bulan lalu katamu? Bertepatan dengan teror tersebut dimulai! Hey Juvia, mungkin pembunuhnya terlambat datang dan baru kemarin membunuh Gray" jika sang pelaku abal-abalan. Lucy pikir Lyon cukup pintar untuk menghubungi yang benar-benar menekuni profesi itu

"Tunggu, teror? Natsu-san. Juvia pikir jika Gray-sama dibunuh saat teror dimulai. Dia menemuimu dalam wujud hantu. Menjadi arwah penasaran demi bertemu sahabatnya"

"Sudahlah, daripada terus berpikir lebih baik kita ke taman kota. Sebentar lagi jam dua belas"

 _Memang berhubungan apa_? _Gray meninggal. Mayatnya ditemukan dan tidak mengubah fakta apa pun_ , Lucy ingin menyuruh Natsu agar menelepon polisi. Tugas mereka selesai sampai di sini. Motif, pelaku, misteri lain adalah tanggung jawab pihak keamanan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya berucap, 'intuisiku mengharuskan kita ke taman kota', akhirnya pun dibiarkan berbuat sesuka hati. Asalkan Juvia tidak keberatan.

"Ramai sekali! Omong-omong kita sudah lama, ya, tidak kencan di taman kota"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau kemari untuk mengajakku kencan? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Natsu, Natsu!" yang dipanggil mengindahkan total. Dia berjalan menghampiri sekumpulan anak kecil mengelilingi pohon apel

"Ada surat tergantung! Kira-kira apa isinya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka penasaran. Natsu yang nekat memanjat pohon cekatan. Tanpa kesulitan berarti kembali turun membawa 'wasiat' tersebut

"Pasti ulah orang iseng. Kau ditipu"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membacanya"

 _Kepada, Natsu_

 _Jika kau menemukan surat ini, artinya aku sudah berpulang ke surga. Terima kasih banyak telah menemuiku di Crocus. Hampir setahun berpisah, kupikir kamu lupa karena memiliki teman-teman baru. Syukurlah hanya amnesia. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitaumu sebuah kebenaran, kenapa kita berpisah secara mendadak._

 _Sebenarnya ayahku tidak bertugas ke luar kota. Ibu memutusukan supaya berpisah saja denganmu, karena psikolog mendiagnosis, 'Gray Fullbuster mengalami ketergantungan terhadap orang lain'. Pasti kau menanggapiku biasa saja, tetapi selama puluhan tahun berteman, aku sadar terobsesi padamu. Ketika adik kelas mengajakmu ke café, atau ada siswi yang menggodamu di kelas, ketahuilah, sahabatmu ini takut ditinggalkan._

 _Hahaha…. Kau boleh menyebutku gila, bahkan ayah dan ibu membuang anaknya sendiri. Aku gangguan jiwa berat, karena itulah, kehilanganmu membuatku takut menghadapi hari esok, seterus dan seterusnya. Menjengkelkan memang, tapi aku tak berdaya. Setelah berpisah penyakit itu semakin parah. Lucy pacarmu kucekik karena mengira, dia mencuci otakmu sehingga melupakanku._

 _Datanglah ke pemakaman. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, sangat penting._

 _KRESEK…._

"Juvia. Hubungilah polisi dan suruh mereka memakamkan Gray. Kita akan mengikuti prosesnya sampai selesai. Ini penting"

"Peneror-nya hantu, ya... Aku pikir Gray melakukan semua itu"

Sore tiba menyapa Crocus. Mayat Gray dikebumikan dan pastor sudah selesai membaca doa. Menurut kepercayaan masing-masing mereka berdoa. Selembar surat itu ditaruh di atas pusara, dan benarlah, lelaki yang menjadi arwah penasaran tersebut muncul di hadapannya, tersenyum simpul, melambaikan tangan mengucapkan 'halo'.

"Maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini, Natsu. Begitupun Juvia yang kubuat khawatir, termasuk Lucy karena lehermu kucekik. Tolong jaga dia, oke?"

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu atas tindakan kemarin, bahkan tanpa kau suruh si bodoh ini pasti kujaga"

"Sampai jumpa. Aku selalu mengawasimu di surga"

"Gray. Meskipun kita sempat berpisah, aku tetap menganggapmu sahabat terbaik. Terima kasih kau takut kehilanganku, merasa cemas, kangen. Semua hanyalah bentuk kasih yang coba diungkapkan. Mau salah atau benar tetap harus dihargai. Sampai jumpa"

Perpisahan yang berlangsung singkat namun pilu. Natsu menangkapnya, air mata Gray dalam ungkapan bahagia, terakhir kali sebelum mereka melambaikan tangan, melepas kepergian dan tersenyum getir. Dering hand phone Lucy menganggu suasana khidmat itu, SMS dari Jellal berisi, 'datanglah ke rumah sakit jam enam sore. Kalau mau masuk tunggu aba-aba, jangan sembarangan menyelonong!'.

"Kami harus pulang ke Magnolia. Bagaimana kalau Juvia ikut saja? Kau kesepian bukan tanpa seorang pun? Sekalian bertemu teman baru"

"Semakin ramai justru tambah seru. Ikut bersama kami, oke?"

"Hiks… Hiks…. Terima kasih, Juvia senang"

Mungkin kabar baik.

 _Di rumah sakit Magnolia…._

Kamar nomor 709 gelap gulita, ditambah langit mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Erza terbangun seusai terjebak dalam koma, seminggu lebih. Mengitari sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan heran lewat ekor mata. _Lagi pula ini di mana_? _Banyak bintang menyala dan sofa tertutupi kain putih_ , batinnya menghela nafas pasrah. Beginikah gambaran surga? Indah sekali, dia tidak menyesal meninggal sekalipun.

 _NGIETTT…._

 _BLAM!_

" _Eh, di surga ada pintu ya?_ _Mungkin malaikat datang mengadili_ "

"Selamat datang di gerbang kematian, Erza Scarlet. Aku akan mengadili seluruh dosamu, apakah kau pantas masuk surga atau terkurung di neraka"

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Dosamu adalah sering ingkar janji. Memberi harapan palsu pada seorang lelaki. Berciuman padahal tidak resmi pacaran. Marah-marah. Membantah orangtua. Berbohong dan yang paling parah ialah, membuat khawatir"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku menyebabkan malaikat khawatir? Maksudmu kecewa?"

"Dua-duanya. Ya…. Lagi pula manusia memang makhluk berdosa. Namun kebaikanmu menyentuh hati malaikat ini. Terima kasih telah mencintai seorang lelaki yang rapuh, egois dan selalu membuat kesal. Tetap bersabar walau diterpa cobaan. Setia kawan meski tau bahaya mengancam. Tegar di tengah ombak. Berdiri tegap melawan arus takdir. Bangkit meski jatuh berkali-kali. Kau wanita terhebat"

"…."

"Sayangnya malaikat ini belum mau melepaskanmu. Erza, kau pernah berjanji pada seseorang, suatu hari nanti ingin melihatnya, bintang-gemintang di langit malam. Dia selalu menanti, menanti dan menanti tanpa takut dikhianati"

"Erza. Gantungan bintang di langit kamar adalah hadiah sekaligus permintaan maaf. Malaikat ini terlalu mencintai sampai takut kehilanganmu. Mementingkan ego sendiri demi hal yang menurutnya baik. Semua untukmu seorang, tetapi dia malah melukai orang itu. Dia benar-benar lemah, payah, pengecut…."

"Namun bagiku, orang itu keren dengan segala kekurangannya. Aku ingin minta maaf sudah bertindak egois. Andai kami bisa bertemu sekali saja…."

 _HUG!_

Tangan kekar itu memeluk wanita ringkih di sampingnya, erat. Lampu menyala dalam hitungan kelima. Erza dikejutkan para sahabat yang berdiri di depan pintu, membawa sekotak kue stroberi kesukaan scarlet. Terlihatlah siapa sang malaikat, yaitu Jellal sendiri dengan kelereng _hazzle_ berurai air mata.

"Surprise!" seru mereka bersamaan, berbondong-bondong menyalami Erza yang terkejut. Dia pikir sudah bahagia di surga. Ternyata masih hidup, bernafas!

"SURPRISE, SURPRISE!" suara bartionnya berteriak kencang terlambat tiga menit. Semua menoleh sambil tertawa renyah. Natsu menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal merasa malu

"Wendy, Sting, Gajeel, kukira kalian…."

"Cukup Lucy. Tampang kagetmu membuat kami semakin merasa bersalah! Natsu. Berterima kasihlah pada lelaki berambut raven. Anehnya juga bukan hanya aku yang bermimpi begitu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting juga Loke sama! Ajaib ya" jelas Sting panjang lebar

"Kami bertiga minta maaf karena mengkhianati dan menuduhmu. Ta-tapi kalau Natsu-senpai, e-eh maksudku Natsu tidak mau memaafkan bukan masalah"

"Kau bicara apa Wendy? Tentu aku menerima kalian! Anggaplah untuk mempererat persahabatan kita! Sayang, ya, Loke tidak ikutan"

"Loke malu karena pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Dia sebatas titip salam. Oh iya, aku membawa kamera bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" tawar Gajeel yang disetujui penghuni kamar. Mereka asal mengambil posisi. Tiga detik kemudian _blitz_ kamera menangkap kebahagiaan tersebut

"Aku baru sadar ada wanita berambut biru ikut foto dan, hey! Seseorang merangkulnya" berkerumun bak semut hitam, mereka berebut melihat penampakan itu. Natsu menyungging seulas senyum. Ternyata Gray tidak mau kelewatan

"Ah iya perkenalkan namanya Juvia. Kuharap kalian mau berteman baik dengan dia"

"Teman baru! Tentu kami menyambutnya tulus, Natsu. Kau tinggal di mana? Kelas berapa?" pertanyaan Sting memberondong. Juvia sampai bingung harus menjawab yang mana

Malam yang diakhiri kebahagiaan untuk mereka, termasuk Gray tentunya.

Tamat.

Balasan review :

Aoi Shiki : Review yang itu lho yang siapa sih pelaku, itu udah dibalas atau jadinya double? Yap semua udah terungkap jelas kan sekarang? Jerza juga gak kalah romantis lho, hehehe. Natsu kan populer hahaha jadi banyak yang cariin. Maaf harusnya udah update dr kemarin tapi lupa buka ffn. Thx ya udah review.


End file.
